We Are The Broken
by Apathy Undone
Summary: Bella has suffered unspeakable tragedies since Edward's departure, the Volturi have taken her in as their own and now she ventures forth to confront her past. But wounds take time to heal, and scars last forever...
1. Chapter 1: Origins

_**Setting: Edward has left Bella and she has suffered through unspeakable horrors since his departure, the Volturi have taken her in as their own and now she ventures forth to confront her past, which will lead to her destruction unless she accepts aid from one who abandoned her. AU- rated M for dark themes, OOC because of life-changing events**_

**-We Are The Broken-**

_Chapter 1: Origins_

She was alone.

A drifter.

Her past was hidden, her future unknown, and her present endured.

Utterly consumed by her sorrow and heartache to the point where one could simply look at her face and have to turn away because the pain reflected in her eyes was too much to bear.

The creature was heartbreakingly lovely, making it all the more tragic to see such agony exhibited in her every move. Delicate pointed features, doe-like golden brown eyes, and mahogany curls framed her ivory face. Her petite figure, which moved with such inhuman grace and agility, was enshrouded by darkness, only the reflection of light on her pale skin gave indication of her presence.

A dark cloak rested gently across her shoulders, billowing slightly in the wind. She stood atop the square's clock tower in an alcove gazing down at the milling crowds below. Shadows enveloped her lithe figure, caressing, and welcoming her as an old friend. The shadows had been one of the few companions she had these days.

It was a sort of self imposed exile though.

She had no desire to befriend others, she simply continued enduring a painful existence day by day, giving no thought to the future and letting the past kill her slowly. The little contact she had with others was only with her masters, it was impossible to ignore the Volturi.

She'd come to them thirteen years ago to the day. They had summoned her from America after learning about the tragic death of her father. How they knew she did not know. But upon seeing that she had no ties left with her human world she was given an ultimatum.

Die or be changed, death or immortality.

After all that had happened, she had chosen death; her pain was too much to uphold through eternity.

She'd been contemplating it for a while but lacked the initiative, and then there were the Volturi gifting her with an easy way out of her miserable existence.

Yet their fascination and curiosity of her caused them to change their original offer. Because none of their gifts worked on her while she remained human they were curious to see what would occur once she was made vampire.

Since vampires had eternity, days were no more than minutes, and they persuaded her to become like them just to see if her immunity would apply itself in her undead state. Then, after satiating their curiosity, they would grant her death.

It was not a proposal but rather an order, a command.

They were excellent at giving the illusion of free will, but she was not fooled. If there was one thing she was good at, it was seeing the true nature of people. So she had readily placed her life into their hands hoping for the end to come soon.

The end did not come though.

To say she was surprised would be a lie.

Aro's fascination with her had been a little too fervent, and deep down she understood that death would be hard to achieve.

In life her mind had been shielded from the immortals gifts'. In death she had retained the shield, and acquired a new gift. It was somewhat similar to Jane's.

Jane caused them physical pain that was the same to whomever it affected, yet her own gift was much more terrible.

She could see into a person's soul, despite what _he _had believed; declaring that vampires had no souls. They did have souls. And their souls were more tormented than any other creatures on the planet. She saw their bonds with others, their desires, their fears, she saw their true natures. With that insight, she could cripple them. She could delve into their souls and destroy all happiness and hope, she trapped them within their minds to face their nightmares and demons. Sometimes she could even give them a glimpse into her own broken soul.

That in itself was a form of torture so agonizing that some did not even survive. Her soul was so broken and torn that some would die after seeing the horrors that lurked within. She reserved that punishment for very few. The first time had been somewhat accidental. She'd been given a man to experiment her gift upon to determine its limits and boundaries.

_He was a human. He had been out of his mind with fear after being tossed into her chambers. She'd known she could destroy him with his own demons in seconds but she waited to see what he would do. _

_As a vampire, humanity really was fascinating. _

_The man, upon realizing that he was not going to be killed immediately, had seated himself on her bed and tried reasoning with her. _

"_You don't have to kill me you know, we can run away, and I can help you."_

"…_I am beyond help…" her angelic voice ghosted to his ears making him shiver. _

"_How old are you?"_

…

"_You are too young to be subjected to whatever cruelty these people have done. Please let me help you." _

_His voice was despairing and urgent. _

"_I am a psychologist; I can help you with whatever pain you are dealing with."_

_The human whose life had been forfeit the moment he walked through her doors was trying to help her. The situation was almost amusing. He wanted to know her and her past and give her a future. Well perhaps she could show him her past. She was able to see their souls, perhaps she could draw them into hers…_

"_Please…" he begged, already losing hope. _

_She slowly approached him, capturing his eyes with hers and reading his soul, he was a decent man, if she'd been human she might have felt pity, but emotions had been burned from her soul long ago. Then she reached inside herself and grasped the torn, frayed, broken pieces of her soul, without hesitation they dragged him viciously into her very essence. _

_His eyes glazed over in anguish almost instantaneously and he let out an agonizing scream. His body doubled over and collapsed on the floor convulsing, his hands clutched his head tightly, and his fingers drew blood. Then a moment later she felt his heart stop and heard the breath leave his lungs. _

She could not say exactly what killed him, but her soul was the bane of life. One glimpse at it would send them into death's waiting arms.

When Aro learned of her gift, he was intrigued and wary, but most of all delighted. It was no secret that he was fond of her and the vast destruction that her gift could wreak only elevated her in his eyes. His curiosity was so immense that he asked if she would use it on him.

She refused, she'd become somewhat fond of him over the years and did not want to be the one to possibly destroy him.

She warned him that it would cripple him if she did so, but she would exert the milder torment of his own soul upon him if he truly wished. Of course, he did.

That was when she reached into Aro Volturi's soul and let his demons ravage his mind. At the time she expected him to scream and weep, like all the others but he was stoic for the entire ordeal. It almost seemed as if he was frozen, the only indication of torment was his eyes.

She released him after a few seconds and he almost fell over. He looked feverish for a vampire and his eyes were crazed. He spared her not a single glance, but a quick look at his brothers had them carrying him to his personal chambers.

Never had anyone seen Aro so vulnerable. It was disturbing to say the least and everyone's respect for her grew tenfold with that one encounter.

Later Aro sought her out and embraced her in his arms. He was gentle and his red eyes were full of sorrow. She just stared at him with slight confusion.

"_Isabella… I regret that you must bear the burden of this gift…_" he whispered mournfully against her soft curls.

An immense sorrow then descended upon her and she tentatively lifted her arms to clutch on to his cloak. All the feelings she'd kept locked behind a shield in her mind tore free and she let out a sharp cry before collapsing into his arms and sobbing her heart out.

Aro had retired with her to his chambers and held her weeping form close to him all night. The experience drew the two of them closer but never again had she allowed herself to seem so weak in his presence. He had gained her trust that night but also gained awareness to the constant torment that inhabited her soul.

For several nights after the incident, Isabella had found herself in Aro's rooms desiring to feign sleep and have him hold her, comfort her.

He always did. The ruthless leader of the Volturi allowed her to take comfort in his arms night after night. Words were hardly spoken; they were neither needed nor desired. The silence was filled with memories, regrets, demons, and despairs. If any were to disturb them during these times the mere memory of the atmosphere in the room would be enough to send them to tears.

Eventually she rebuilt up the solid steel shield encasing her memories, stabilizing herself and preserving her sanity. Then the ritual-like visits slowed. Yet even though they no longer soothed each other night after night, their bond remained strong and Aro always allowed her to indulge in the few desires she still had.

Back in the clock tower she remained immovable staring hauntingly down at the masses below. Many of them would die. Some sooner than others. But death was so very far for her. She knew that whatever she did, the Volturi would not concede to her only wish.

A sigh escaped her pale lips as she waited for Alec and Jane to announce their presence. She knew they were watching her; it was all they did nowadays. Aro had commanded it, but she knew they were genuinely concerned for her anyways.

Despite their cold exterior, Isabella knew they were compassionate creatures, if only for their family.

"_Isabella…_" Alec began, waiting for her to turn around, "_Aro has an assignment for you_."

It had been awhile since he'd given her a mission. Over the years she'd only been sent out a few times for dangerous cases. She was by far the most effective means to execute a punishment or convince rogue vamps to return to Volterra to receive their sentence.

She enjoyed roaming though she knew why Aro kept her close. He'd lost his first son hundreds of years ago when he'd been sent to take care of a coven of exiled vampires. They'd been causing trouble up in northern Russia and he was sent to silence them but he never returned. It was said the minute he died, Aro felt it, and Isabella had no doubt that was true. Aro had left a trail of mass destruction on his journey to the coven and ripped them all to shreds by himself.

Vampires who knew him said he was never the same, and he was more cautious about sending those he was fond of out to deal with the rogues. His actions were understandable and she harbored no ill feelings towards him because of it but the time had come for her to travel her own path.

She could feel things changing, aligning, and preparing for something important. And she knew that Volterra was not where she should be in the coming months. Now it was time to leave and find out what the fates had in store for her.

Isabella turned and met their accepting crimson eyes with her haunted gaze. Jane offered her a slight smile and then disappeared, Alec following in suite. She gave the humans one last pensive look before receding into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Memoria

_Authors Note: Just want to say thanks for the positive commentary and watches on my story. It is the first I have written so if you have any questions or constructive criticism it would be most appreciated. My plan is to have this story finished by the end of winter break but I make no promises. I am only updating chapters when I have finished the one that comes after the chapter I am uploading so I can't say there will be regular updates but I will try to get them in semi-regularly. Many thanks again to all the readers and happy holidays!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Memoria<em>

Aro scoffed as she knelt before his seated form on the dais in the receiving room.

"_Dear one… you know you do not have to kneel before us…_"

She did not answer, only stood and pulled back her hood to meet their eyes. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, were now standing in front of her and Aro stepped forward to clasp her hands in his.

"_Your immunity is both a gift and a curse dearest Isabella… you shall forever be protected from others, but also isolated… we shall never know the true Bella."_ he mused mournfully.

An acute stab of pain shot through her dead heart upon hearing her former name. Since joining them she hadn't heard it cross their lips but once or twice and it brought back the grief from harsh memories of her human life. On the outside she gave no indication that his words affected her but she knew he was well aware of his word choice. He was trying to draw her out of her insensitive state, again. It wouldn't work but she was curious as to why he chose now to try to shake her stoic mindset.

Perhaps it was a last farewell. Perhaps he was sending her away for good.

"_Isabella, we have cherished your presence among us for the past years… this next assignment may bring you to your end if you allow it, or it will strengthen you so you can return to us whole. You are dearer to us than a daughter and we express our utmost regrets to send you away but fate has declared that your absence is necessary for us to bear."_

Marcus' deep voice added "_This will lead to your salvation or damnation Isabella, your existence hangs in the balance."_

"_I understand,"_ she replied softly, "_What must I do?"_

* * *

><p>All was still as she flew through the trees of Forks, Washington. Her cloak swelled out behind her as she approached her destination. After all these years she was finally returning home.<p>

_Home._ Where Charlie was buried, where _he _had left her, where Victoria had caught her, where Jake had forsaken her. They say that home is where the heart is. Isabella had most definitely left her heart here, though hers had been shattered and mangled beyond recognition.

At last she finally reached the place where the tragedies occurred; the house that had been a home to her and Charlie for her high school years. The windows were dark, the foliage overgrown, and the paint peeling away. It looked abandoned… like nobody had inhabited it in years.

No one had. In Charlie's will he'd left his only daughter all of his belongings. Even the house, but she had not stepped inside it since his death.

Her small frame was eclipsed by the dark cloak so that she looked like a shadow in the night as she approached the worn steps leading to the door. A slight touch was all that was needed to open it and she silently stepped inside. It smelled musky and damp, a fine layer of dust coated everything, and white sheets had been draped over the furnishings.

Memories pushed and tore at the barrier she'd placed around them, trying to escape free. _No._ They had to remain encased. It was necessary for her sanity. She brushed the rising feelings away with ease and hollowly gazed at her former home. Another moment had her standing in the center of her old room. She sank brokenly onto her former bed.

What they wished for her to do was almost impossible. For her at least. They'd wanted her to face her past when they did not even know what it entailed. Her mission itself was simple though, it was merely the location that unsettled her.

Caius had informed her of a troublesome vampire traveling up the west coast of America. He was leaving a bloody trail of bodies all along the coastline and was threatening to expose us. Evidence revealed that he had a partner with him but their spies had been unable to identify the other vampire.

It seemed like a simple assignment, no? Quietly dispatch two vampires, and then return home. Well if it was so clear-cut then why did Aro send his fondest member of the elite guard?

Because a seer had foreseen it.

A Romanian vampire had passed through Volterra a few weeks back and she was gifted with the sight. Similar to another she once knew.

Aro had been given the opportunity to _see_ all that she had seen when he touched her hand. Thus was the cause of her banishment… or as Marcus put it, her salvation or damnation.

He refused to impart the details but he'd been unusually tender for the past weeks since the Seer's departure.

Even though Isabella had refused to return his sentiments and everyone's affectionate gestures, she was still aware of them. She never missed a thing in life nowadays. She'd noted the yearning and despaired glances shot her way when her head was turned. The lingering touches they'd placed on her when given the opportunity as if trying to connect with her before it was too late. It was almost enough to break through the walls she placed around her heart but not quite. Yet she recognized their love for her and to a certain degree she was fond of them as well.

It had surprised her that she was even capable of feeling a smidge of comfort from them.

While being human she had been stripped of…. _NO…._ _the memories were resurfacing….not yet…she wasn't ready yet…._

Her eyes flashed in anguish as she tried to quell the alarming feelings of terror mounting in her soul. The feelings were so foreign she almost clutched at her heart hoping to crush them away.

It was time to seek out the rogues, before she was incapacitated by her mind.

She smoothly bent her head down and pressed her face into the musky pillow resting on her bed. There. She found it. His scent, she knew he had been here from the moment she stepped foot into the house. Beneath the dank smell of the old pillow there was an underlying scent of blood and bergamot. It was one she would never forget.

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled it and embedded the smell in her mind. Her eyes glazed over as she entered the hunt and she darted out the window leaving the room undisturbed but for a faint indentation on the bed.

* * *

><p>She flitted through the dark forest, following his trail. She picked up on a few other scents while following his which she assumed to be his partners. Finally she reached the cliffs by La Push beach. The very same cliffs which she had leapt off of years ago.<p>

Halting at the edge of the forest she waited for him to appear. It would not be long; he had been down at the beaches with his companion but was heading up to the top.

As they came into her view she analyzed them, one had jet black hair that hung in untidy waves just below his ears. He was average sized, lean and muscular, wearing a simple black jacket and a deep red shirt with jeans.

The other was the one who captured her full attention. He had blonde hair that was styled to look as if he'd just woken up. He was tall and muscular, though what vampire was not really. He stood half a head above the dark haired one though he wore similar attire, only a gray shirt. Both had crimson eyes but the blonde held a dangerous aura, it was apparent in his every move.

Why did he seem so much more treacherous than his companion? Was it the way he carried himself? No… this danger was one that only her honed instincts would be able to pick up.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she stepped out from the cover of the trees. They noticed her immediately and their casual stances shifted to ones of wariness.

Her face was veiled under her hood but she watched them approach slowly, curiosity evident in their blood red eyes.

They stopped about five feet away, the dark haired one looked alarmed but the fair one merely looked bored.

That was insulting.

"My name is Peter, and this is Adam." he drawled carelessly, the words dripping monotonously off his tongue.

She did not introduce herself but chose instead to proceed with the mission.

"Your _hunting activities_ have been careless and you have unnecessarily risked our exposure. I am here to warn you if you will heed it, or dispatch you if you will not. It is your choice." she stated.

His laughter cut through the crisp air, his companion had enough sense to keep quiet but it was obvious how the situation would end. She was often underestimated, but those who did so did not live to tell about it.

"You?" he chuckled, "A little female, going to kill two older vampires? Ha… I think not princess." his eyes gleamed with malicious humor.

With that he lunged at her, teeth snapping, but she gracefully stepped aside letting him run right past her. His companion thought to catch her off guard but she was prepared for him too. She stuck out a quick hand and struck his chest with one hard hit sending him sprawling ten feet away. Peter had turned around by then and circled her menacingly. His eyes were more wary now and he had a frown on his perfect face.

"You seem familiar princess… Have we met before?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied before swinging her foot out knocking him off his feet. He lay stunned on the ground, wracking his brain from where he recognized her. She then pulled her hood back and leaned over him so he could get a good look at her face.

His eyes widened.

"Bella…" he breathed.

She stood over him, silent, and let him rise.

Adam now stood protectively behind him while Peter stared at her in shock.

"Y-You were dead.." he whispered horrified, "how were you turned? None of us did it, I'm sure."

"You thought you killed me," she laughed silently to herself, "I wish you did."

She continued, "No you left me alive, and in pain, all I wanted was death, you tortured me to the brink but still made me live. I _hated_ you for that." She spat venomously.

"First _he _left me, tore my heart out, then you and Victoria… you held me for a year, breaking my body and what was left of my mind. And then, after all that, after Charlie died from grief, you gave my mangled body to Jake. He buried me alive… too grief stricken to realize that I was still breathing."

"I don't know why I didn't just stay in that shallow grave, I would have died eventually… but I crawled out, I dug my way through and lay dying in the forest by my house until some people found me. Then they took me to the hospital, it took me months to heal, weeks to be able to walk a few steps. I just wanted it to end… but the doctors kept a close watch on me. They just couldn't leave me alone."

"I was in the newspapers… missing girl found. Yet not even that brought _him _back to me. Even after all I suffered, he would not come back."

"A few days after I was released from the hospital, the Volturi came to check up on me. They had heard of my sufferings and cared enough to see me even if it was for personal gain. They cared."

"I asked for death but my request was denied, they took me in and changed me, they loved me though I had no love to give them. I have wondered if I would come across you again… My first vampire kill was Victoria. I have been unable to find you but honestly I cannot say I was searching."

"Do you remember that year you and Victoria tortured me? Do you remember raping me over and over? Feeding on me until I passed out? Breaking my bones when I was too weak to scream?" she asked quietly.

"It would pleasure me to subject you to the same torment you gave me… would you like that _Peter_?" she hissed.

"You can't" his voice wavered, he seemed on the brink of fleeing but fear held him fast. Adam was looking disgusted and slowly backing away. Seemed as if he didn't know about Peter's former life. All the better for him, she might actually spare his life.

Her eyes flicked back to Peter's and she dug out all her painful memories and focused all her power at him, thrusting the frazzled agonized pieces of her soul into his mind.

He screamed and screamed. She smiled for the first time in years. Never had this felt so liberating…

Within minutes his face and hands were bloody from clawing at himself, his eyes were gouged out and his mouth opened and closed in horror like a fish underwater, blood gurgled down his throat, and then he keeled over in a lifeless heap on the cold ground.

His body sunk into itself and shriveled up into ashes blowing away in the wind. She stared coldly down at his remains. Revenge had been exacted.

To her surprise, Adam was still there, but now he was kneeling, his head bowed towards her, long dark tendrils blowing slightly in the wind.

"Why do you kneel?" she asked softly.

"I offer myself to you and I submit, I do not wish to die a death such as that…" he answered quietly.

He was intelligent that was certain. But that made it all the more curious as to why he had been holding such bad company.

"You may rise… I will not harm you." She murmured.

He rose and met her golden eyes submissively, yet what she saw in them was not fear like one would expect, but admiration.

Her lips lifted in a ghost of a smile and she held her hand out to him. He took it without hesitation and she pulled him close to her without completely touching.

"What is your power Adam?"


	3. Chapter 3: Understandings

_Authors Note: To the reviewers and readers, I appreciate your followings. And yes, Bella has had a tragic past but it was necessary for the transformation, for those of you who are wondering when Jasper will appear, you will not have to wait much longer. The next chapter will bring him into the story. Many thanks everyone. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Understandings<em>

Two days had passed since the obliteration of Peter. Isabella knew she should have left Forks by now but something compelled her to stay.

Her new companion had taken to her well, he was loyal and she trusted him… a little, but most did not even warrant that much from her. He was an older vampire than she but he followed her lead, giving her free reign over him. She did not know what he saw in her to be so loyal to but she was relieved she did not have to destroy him. She'd become fond of him unexpectedly soon, not just because of his power but rather his nature.

To be certain she could trust him, Isabella had looked into his soul. She had seen he was a truly_ good_ vampire. It was the only thing that would allow her to accept him into her life. He had passed her test and now he was unknowingly undertaking a task of great impossibility; healing her. She refused to place her hope on him but she did dare to let him try. He intrigued her.

He was very compassionate for a vampire, much like _he_ had been, yet Adam did not remind her of _him._ He showed an exuberant enthusiasm regarding human life. He told her before he met Peter he used to lounge in coffee shops and other social gathering places just to observe the humans interacting with one another. He had been a vampire for so long he often forgot what it was like to be human; this was how he reminded himself.

And Adam had a valuable gift; he had the ability to _find_ things.

Peter had been using him to find a certain vampire that was rumored to be in the area, it was a powerful vampire, one that was immune to all vampire gifts… just like her.

She did not know who this vampire was, she doubted the Volturi knew either otherwise they would have warned her. But she would find out soon, she had a feeling he was one of the reasons she was here.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Adam had persuaded her to stay in the only hotel in Forks. The room was small but served its purpose; just somewhere to retreat to and relax while they waited for whatever was coming.<p>

"Adam, would you like to accompany me out?" she asked softly, "…I find I am curious to see what has changed in my town."

Her golden doe-like eyes captured his own and he found himself by her side instantly.

"Of course."

He watched as her petite willowy form moved smoothly to the door, her mere movements fascinated him. He'd never met anyone as lovely as her, nor as gentle, or hurt. If he didn't already know that vampires mated for life he would have thought himself in love with her. It appalled him that Peter, his companion for over a year, was one of those who harmed her all those years ago. He was not yet privy to all the horrors of her past but he gained enough from her confrontation with Peter. He was glad the bastard was dead.

The only reason he had been helping Peter was because he claimed he could kill the vampire that had murdered his sister years ago.

Adam was changed in the seventeen hundreds, he and his sister. They were twins and shared a bond like no other. About two hundred years after their transformation they were sucked into the southern vampire wars. They fought for fifteen years, one day after a brutal battle had been lost his sister unintentionally angered the leading commander of their coven. He ripped her head off on the spot.

He flew into a blind rage and killed half the coven before they subdued him. He was nearly torn apart but at the last minute he was rescued by the Major, the most infamous vampire in the south. The Major was one of the last that Adam would ever have expected to come to his aid. To this day he did not know why the Major saved him. Perhaps he was simply in a generous mood. The Major's mind and reasoning was something that would never be unlocked by another. He was a destroyer, and a savior. As to why, no one knew.

Although Adam's life was spared, the commander who murdered his sister vanished, and vengeance could not be taken. Retribution was denied and Adam grew cold hearted and furious.

The years that followed in suite were drowned in blood.

Adam was merciless and unforgiving for every offense given. He thrived on pain and death, as he looked back on those years he could truly admit he had been a monster. He ran with other vampires of the same mindset and together they wreaked havoc on humankind. But not so much as to alert the Volturi, that would have been a mistake not worth making.

It was another encounter with the Major that drew him out of his monstrous state. He reminded him of love, life, and happiness again. He taught him how to be compassionate and ultimately, he taught him what it felt like to be human again. For that, Adam would be eternally grateful to the Major.

Now his loyalty came first to the Major, and then to Isabella. Both of them were the same and different but they were holy in his mind. Beings so much greater than normal human or vampire-kind, and he would stand by them in whatever they needed.

Right now, Isabella needed a companion. Not just to accompany her wherever she goes, but one to help her slay her inner demons, one by one. Someone to offer her comfort, to hold her when she was falling apart, to stand by her no matter the circumstances. And that, Adam would provide.

So with a resolute heart he followed her out and silently closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the streets, Adam tenderly offered Isabella his arm. She glanced up at him with an unrecognizable look then hesitantly linked her arm through his.<p>

There was an odd feeling of intimacy in such a simple gesture, but she found it did not bother her. She could not say that she took comfort from him yet but she recognized his gesture as an act of kindness towards her that was meant to establish trust, so she indulged him.

Though they tried to blend in with modern society, vampires naturally stand out and despite their casual attire they still drew attention to themselves. To the humans they looked like a model couple, utter perfection. She had a vulnerable manner about her, sweet and innocent, inspiring the natural protective instinct in all males who passed her. Adam held her arm like a gentleman, radiating safety and protection, his pale chiseled face and long dark hair emanating strength and vitality.

As they passed the maternity store, a woman and her friend strode out laughing, as they laid their eyes on Isabella and Adam their mouths dropped open. Isabella recognized the dark haired woman, she was pregnant, probably about half way through her term, it was Jessica Stanley.

She scrutinized Isabella, she seemed familiar but Jessica couldn't quite place her face.

"Do I know you?" she asked bluntly.

Isabella smiled softly, "No," she answered and continued walking.

She had expected to see familiar faces but it did nothing to calm her apprehension. She was on constant alert, taking in every possible threat or danger. Such was her nature now. The town had changed little, but it was curious to see people she had known as teenagers grown into adults, and having children of their own. She noted the lines of worry on their faces, the bright smiles full of joy, the sparkling in their eyes as they gazed upon their husbands or wives. Those looks made her heart ache.

She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never know such joy, such love, such happiness. It was forbidden to her in her shattered state. Yet she still yearned for it.

Her eyes brimmed with unshed venom and Adam slowed and pulled her gently into his arms.

"Just let it out dearest…" he murmured against her soft hair, "I am here for you and I always will be."

"Why?" she asked faintly.

He lifted her chin and brought her pained golden eyes to meet his.

"Because you need it, and you deserve it. You have suffered too much," he stroked her cheek affectionately, "allow me to bear some of your burden, let me help you, I promise you will not regret it," he said fervently.

She uncertainly nodded her assent and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"We should head back," she whispered.

They were just about to return to the comfort of the small hotel when a breeze with a distinct scent drifted past them.

Their nostrils flared taking in the scent, and they tensed. Another vampire was here.

Isabella shifted out of Adam's arms and quickly scanned the area, she pinpointed him a couple blocks down the street leaving the Newton's camping goods store.

The vampire noticed them a moment later. She could feel him hesitate before striding away in the opposite direction. No, he would not get away. Instincts were telling her he was a danger to her and she was not about to let him escape.

She grabbed Adam's hand and they followed after the foreign vampire.

He was headed towards the woods, when he got to them he went a short ways in then stopped. It was as if he was waiting for them.

They arrived a minute later and she quickly appraised him while they stood facing one another. He was tall middle aged looking vampire with short cropped brown hair and blood red eyes. His aura was dangerous and flighty. She cautiously tried to read his soul but it was as if there was nothing inside him. It was hidden behind an impenetrable gray fog. A slight frown appeared on her perfect face. This was the one Peter and Adam were seeking, the one like her.

As Adam locked eyes with the vampire, he stiffened and his stance changed to one of attack.

"I remember you," the stranger declared, his deep voice rumbled in amusement, his eyes on Adam.

"As do I," Adam hissed back with barely contained fury.

"You murdered my sister."

The vampire chuckled, "That was a long time ago boy, don't you know grudges aren't healthy?"

"It does not matter if they are healthy or not since health is not a concern of our kind. I intend to take retribution for her death," he spat venomously.

"And how do you plan on doing that boy? I am older and stronger than you and your little chit here. I suggest you walk away while you still can," the vampire growled.

Isabella growled at the word chit. How dare he assume she was a weakling, that she was some bimbo to be strung along by some man? Cold fury washed over her and she lunged at the offending vampire.

He was unprepared and she caught her fangs on his shoulder. She viciously ripped out a chunk of his arm and clawed at him violently. Adam joined her and managed to rip off one of his arms. He roared in pain and kicked them away from him before retrieving his arm and latching it back on.

They all circled each other in defensive positions, waiting for someone to attack. Adam was first. He dove at the vampire and tried to tackle him to the ground but he was ready for him and flipped him over his shoulder into a nearby tree. Isabella leapt at him attempting to reach his throat but his own hand enclosed around hers and he slammed her to the ground.

Dazed for a moment, her mental shield came down and the memories came flooding in. She screamed in agony, flashes of her torture eclipsed the present and she was drawn back into her memories, reliving her anguish. The vampire held her close to him, his hand still crushing her throat when Adam rose. She lay limp in his arms, eyes open but unseeing, an expression of unknowable suffering resting on her face.

"No!" Adam yelled and flew towards her captor.

"Stop," the vampire commanded, "or I will destroy her."

Adam halted abruptly in his path, " Let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

"I don't think so, she is quite the little morsel, I might just take her with me when I am done with you," he grinned maliciously, running his hand along her waist.

"If you do, the Volturi will destroy you." Adam answered coldly.

That made him pause; there were none who did not fear the Volturi. They were the ultimate force of order in the world, and nothing would save you if you were on their bad side.

Isabella suddenly let out a keening wail that promptly made the vampire drop her like a hot stone. She hit the ground and lay unmoving yet still as lovely as ever.

"This is between me and you…Gallus, let her be."

With a lingering glance down at Isabella, Gallus grinned madly and leapt at Adam. But before he made contact, a piercing howl cut through the woods. They both froze in mid-attack. Gallus looked panicked as more howls joined up. They were close.

Out of the woods, a black wolf materialized out of the darkness, watching them with large wary eyes.

Without another moment's hesitation Gallus fled and disappeared into the darkness, the wolves howled and ran off in pursuit, all except one.

The russet colored wolf padded up to Isabella's prone form and howled in grief. It then transformed into a young man with short black hair, he knelt beside her and pounded his fists on the ground.

"No, not her… oh please gods not her…" he sobbed horrified, reaching to pull her into his arms.

Adam approached him warily, "Who the hell are you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Endeavors

_Authors Note: Thanks to all the readers again, I am now introducing Jasper and he will be finding out what's been happening to Bella, much to his horror. Next chapter will have their first confrontation and more tension/ characters/ everything :P Hope you are enjoying the holidays and I will try to post the next chapter soon!_

**_Angelvnzl: _**_Unfortunately, Gallus will get away, he still has a part to play in the later chapters. Death by wolves would be too easy for him. He still has some havoc to wreak. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :]_

**_krystal214: _**_Thanks for the review, and no this Peter is not Jasper's Peter, I think that would be a little too cruel, but I might add him in later chapters though. I've always like Charlotte and Peter's characters, and since this is a Jasper/Bella fic then I probably will add them in as supporting characters for Jasper. :)_

**_KayJay112: _**_I'm glad you like it so far, and y__ep, there will be some sort of confrontation between Jasper and Bella, she won't just fall into his arms like a sissy. I am excited to write their reunion but also kind of nervous :P But I'm hoping it'll turn out alright and all of you like it. Thanks for reviewing! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Endeavors<em>

_Present Day Alaska at the Denali Clan_

Jasper looked around him, at his coven, at the Denalis. They were all a family, the Denalis and the Cullens. Yet one of them was missing. Someone who should have become a part of their family a long time ago, someone whom they'd abandoned without a proper goodbye.

_Isabella Swan._

As soon as he mentioned her name in his head, Edward whipped around and glared at him. Before Jasper could get a read on his emotions, he was gone, vanished into the woods. Everyone turned and looked at him with accusing eyes.

"I can't help my thoughts, would you like me to fetch him back?" he offered agitatedly.

"No, I will go, just please…Jasper, don't think of her anymore around him." Alice replied, meeting his gaze with regret etched across her petite features.

Yes, they were all a family. But this family had a hole, a massive wound in it, one that would not heal. They all pretended to be normal, happy even, but he knew better. He felt their regret, their sorrow, their underlying anger towards Edward for forcing them to abandon her, their sister and daughter. But no one went against his wishes, not even himself. She was in their thoughts every day, tormenting Edward, tormenting them. And they deserved it. They deserved to be tormented for leaving her behind, for breaking their promises to her, for taking away her second family.

There are few bonds as strong as those of love and family, and Jasper had felt her agony when those bonds were broken and Edward left her in the woods. It was crippling, he'd wanted to run back there and tell her they were lying, that they were staying, and Edward did love her. He would have done anything to stop her pain. But Edward had grabbed him and pushed him away, yelling at him for being there, commanding him to go, it was not his business. And so they left her, alone in the woods, suffering a broken heart. It was one of Jasper's greatest regrets.

These past few years had been harsh on them, not that they deserved any less. Yet it was especially harsh on Jasper, being an empath was not a gift in these circumstances, he was weighed down with his own guilt for Isabella, and then the rest of his family's as well. It was a volatile situation and Jasper had less control over himself because of it, nearly slipping and attacking a human more than once, further demeaning himself in his coven's eyes.

He needed to leave soon, before he did slip up. He would tell Carlisle, and Alice, and then he would try to leave tonight.

Jasper quietly left the familiar chatter of the other vampires and went upstairs to pack. When he was done he returned downstairs and signaled to Carlisle he needed to speak with him.

They entered the study and shut the door.

"Carlisle, I need to leave."

He sighed and said, "I am afraid that would be best Jasper… things are not… going well."

Jasper felt anger rise in him at his words. It was not his fault things were so tense.

"Yes well I plan on leaving as soon as I speak with Alice, if you would inform everyone else after I have left, that would be most appreciated," he stated tersely.

"Of course, and please keep in touch, you are still our son," Carlisle gave him a wan smile.

Jasper just looked at him, trying to contain his frustration, and nodded curtly.

He left immediately and knew that Alice would be outside waiting for him after _seeing_ his decision.

As he expected, she pounced on him as soon as he reached the driveway.

"Alice… you _know_ why I have to leave."

He held her close in his arms, missing her already.

"Will you come with me?" he whispered softly.

Her eyes teared up and she pulled away.

"I can't Jasper… you know we aren't true mates, and I have _seen_ yours in the near future. She would feel threatened by me, and you have to find her on your own… she is beautiful and she seems familiar but I don't recognize her."

Jasper felt hope arise in his heart, his mate, his true mate was out there somewhere, waiting for him.

He smiled, "Ali-,"

"She is in pain Jasper… you need to find her quickly," she interrupted, her eyes wide and pleading.

Coldness washed over him, she was … in pain? He growled, when he found the ones causing her pain, he would rip them to shreds. No one was to hurt his mate.

"Can you tell me where she is?" he asked urgently.

"It looks like somewhere in Washington… but I'm not sure."

"I will start there then, let me know if you see anything else regarding her, promise me Alice," he demanded.

"I promise. Now go, Jasper," she hugged him close then watched as he ran off into the woods.

_Hold on my mate… I will find you._

* * *

><p><em>Present Day, Forks, Washington<em>

Adam stood staring at the young man now holding Isabella.

The guy looked up, "I'm Jacob. Who're you?"

"Adam."

Adam recalled Isabella mentioning someone named Jake… he was the one who buried her alive. Was this him?

"How do you know Isabella?" he suspiciously asked the wolf turned human.

"We were friends… a long time ago," he cradled her in his arms, shuddering.

Before Adam could ask what happened, Isabella slowly opened her eyes and froze upon seeing whose arms she was in.

She hissed and darted out of his embrace. Terror and agony were still clouding her eyes as she tried to push away the memories that were threatening to overtake her again. She refused to succumb to them. She should be stronger than this!

"Bella…" Jacob reached out to her.

"No." she growled, flitting out of his reach.

All was silent for a moment, perfectly still. Shock hung in the air but was quickly dissipating, giving way to anger.

Jacob's eyes roamed over her new form.

"How could you let them turn you Bella? You were healing fine in the hospital, you were still human. But you just had to become one of _them,_ you just couldn't be satisfied being human and living with me," he accused.

"How could you do it?"

Isabella let the fury give her strength. How dare he accuse her of betraying him, how dare he think that she belonged to him, or that being a vampire was wrong. One time, she had thought she loved him. But he had failed her. He abandoned her just as _he_ did. Then he buried her alive… failing her again, leaving her to die slowly. Shouldn't he be glad she was still alive? If he truly loved her then he would be.

"How could I?" she hissed, "How could _you_? You were the one who left me, said that we couldn't be friends anymore. Then you buried me alive! And you didn't even visit me in the hospital… you never apologized for nearly killing me. You claim you love me but all you have done is show me how ignorant and heartless you are. I became a vampire because I had no one else. The Volturi took me in as one of their own and tried to mend me. They have shown me more love than you _ever_ have."

As Adam watched their conversation, he was amazed at the change in Isabella, gone was the broken grief-stricken vulnerable young woman that seemed so innocent, in place was a righteous avenging angel utterly consumed with fury and fire. She was powerful, that was certain, and when facing those who wronged her, the vengeant angel arose and took command.

It was beautiful.

"You are nothing but a blood-sucker now Bella, and if you break the treaty, we will not hesitate to kill you." Jacob answered irately, unable to think of a suitable retort.

Adam intervened at that moment, irritated with the ignorant pup. He heard a faint howl in the distance.

"Run back to your master, dog. And be grateful we do not beat you like one." Adam snarled, now holding one arm around Isabella's shoulders, keeping her from tearing Jacob apart.

Jacob scowled and transformed, howling as he ran back to the other wolves.

"I hate them, Adam. I hate them all. Everyone who hurt me, who broke me, how could they do it? I don't understand how they could be so cruel…" Isabella cried, burying her face in Adam's chest.

His arms wrapped around her in a tender embrace, his heart ached for her, this shattered young woman. She had to face her pain, and though it was hard to watch, he knew it was necessary otherwise she would never be whole again. She might become like him, all those years ago, cold and unforgiving. He didn't want to see her become like that. So all he did was hold her as she cried her sorrows into his shoulder.

Adam felt unease as he glanced around them into the forest. They should leave.

"Isabella, may I carry you?" he inquired softly.

She nodded stiffly and he smoothly lifted her into his arms. She curled up protectively and rested her head in the crook of his neck, her long dark hair shielding her face.

Then he ran.

They returned to their hotel room and he gently extracted her and laid her down on the small mattress of the bed. She lay curled in a ball, her arms tightly tucked into her chest. Adam looked at her with forlorn crimson eyes but as he made to sit in the chair across from the bed she whispered for him to lie down.

Surprised, he slowly approached the bed and placed himself beside her, then brushed the hair out of her face so he could see her eyes. They were terrified. Without hesitation he gently tugged her into his chest and held her safely as she shivered in pain.

"You won't be in pain forever… I promise."

* * *

><p>Jasper stepped into the old Cullen house, the echoing silence was melancholic, forcing him to remember days past when they had lived here happily. Now the house was woefully underkept, a fine layer of dust accumulated over the years coated everything, sheets hung over the furniture, dust motes floated through the air.<p>

He glanced around mournfully. If only he hadn't succumbed to the blood lust on Isabella's birthday… if only they could have stayed…

This place had been a good home for them, despite the wolves living so near.

In Carlisle's family, he had found peace, love, and enjoyed true happiness. But now the family was wounded, it was slowly breaking apart, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. They had not checked up on nor heard anything of Isabella Swan since they left, heeding Edwards's wishes. But they were suffering because of his choice. How long would this continue? He knew Carlisle and Esme would feel guilty for years to come; Alice would mourn the sister and friend they lost forever. Emmett and Rose, well he was certain Emmett would miss his little sister, and Rose might feign indifference but he knew she missed Bella too. And they had eternity to regret and suffer their guilt… it would not end soon.

Jasper did not know when Edward would come to his senses and return to her, but he almost wondered if she even deserved him. He knew Isabella had loved Edward, he'd felt genuine love radiating off her whenever she was around him and the family as well. It was too cruel of him to just leave her… it should be impossible for one to leave their mate.

Jasper could not even imagine how Isabella could have survived their abandonment, if the family he loved and cherished close to his heart just upped and left without him, he didn't think he would have wanted to survive…

Maybe… he could just check in on her… just one look, to make sure she was alright. He just had to see her, one last time, then he would focus on searching for his mate.

As he neared the Swan's house, he picked up old and new vampire scents; they were all different, maybe four or five of them. That couldn't be a good sign… but one of them might be his mate.

He came upon an old house that stood in what should have been Isabella's house. Confusion flitted across his face, why was it abandoned? He must have the wrong place… no, he hoped he had the wrong place. His fears were confirmed though when he looked at the old rusted mailbox that had the name Swan etched across it, with faded lettering.

Where had they gone? Maybe they just moved elsewhere, perhaps Isabella went back to Florida to live with her mother.

His mind was running with different possibilities when the old lady next door sitting on the porch called out to him.

"Son, you lookin' fer the Swans?" the older woman croaked out in a shaky voice.

He turned his head and looked at her surprised before walking over to her porch.

"Yes ma'am, I am, could you tell me where they might be?" he replied politely, stopping on the sidewalk.

"Chief Swan passed away nearly thirteen years ago when his daughter went missin', maybe two years afta' that she was found near bout dead in th' woods. Don't know where she went to afta' she got out of th' hospital. She still owns th' house but she ain't never visited since her daddy's death," she answered, happy to gossip.

Jasper masked his shock under a neutral face. A slight frown crossed his face and he thanked the old woman respectfully before leaving and started walking towards town.

He knew they should have checked in on her earlier! _Goddamnit Edward!_

She went missing…right after they left, taken by either humans or vampires. Oh gods poor Isabella. They left her and she was kidnapped, nearly killed, all because Edward wanted her to live a fucking human life. They should have changed her! Then they could have lived happily ever after and all this could have been avoided.

Now who knows where she was, or if she was even alive.

He wanted to tell Alice, so badly, but he had to find Isabella first. He would find her and set things right, he owed it to her. Then he would call the family and bring her back to them if she would let him.

He was torn between finding Isabella, and finding his mate. Something told him he had to find them quick, before it was too late, and finally Isabella won out. He had mourned her for too long and he owed it to her to help her first, hopefully someone in Forks could help him find her.

So he headed into town anxious to pick up some indications of Isabella's whereabouts.


	5. Chapter 5: Bondings

_Author's Note: I am happy to hear you all like Adam, I quite like him too. :) Many thanks to all the reviewers and readers, this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you all like it. More Jasper/Bella action next chapter. _

**_krystal214:_**_ Yeah, making Jasper's Peter evil would have made me uncomfortable too haha. If you can't tell, I am not exactly a fan of Jacob (sorry to all those Team Jacobs out there) so he won't be making amends any time soon. And yes there will be a little conflict between Adam and Jasper, but all will be well...eventually :) Thanks for your detailed reviews. I appreciate them!_

**_KayJay112: _**_T__hat is a very good idea, I might use that later if you don't mind :) I think I will have Alice know because they were so close but the rest will be out of the loop. Thanks and I'm glad you're enjoying it! _

**_SoftestWords: _**_Thanks, I really like Adam too, I kinda wish I had my own Adam... but then again I've always liked Jasper best so its kind of a tie. :P Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Bondings<em>

Isabella nestled herself further in Adam's tender embrace, several hours had passed since they'd returned to the room. She smiled softly, gazing at his fine features, she was grateful to have met him. She didn't think she could have handled all this by herself.

So far she had succeeded in taking revenge against Victoria and Peter for the year of torture they put her through, they deserved more painful deaths but she had not the energy nor resolve to punish them so.

She felt it would take years to move on from the damage they inflicted upon her, but she knew she was healing; she had slowly been dealing with the hurt little by little and coming to terms with it. It was a good start and she could now finally appreciate the Volturi's decision to send her away. She wanted to be healed, she _needed _to.

Jake was still a pain in her side though. She winced, just thinking of him, he was such a petty, violent man now. It would most likely be in her best interests to admit he would never be that sweet innocent boy she'd loved so long ago. He had changed, just like her. But he was too hard-hearted now; he would never accept her as a vampire… so she would have to leave him as he is, forever a wound in her heart.

Her eyes brimmed with venom again and she shut them tightly, trying to quell the ache in her chest. Why did it hurt so much? It was as if there were gaping bullet holes in her heart that refused to heal. Constantly bleeding, tearing open anew each time she let herself remember.

She missed them so much, the Cullens. And _Edward._ Her heart constricted painfully at his name, her breathing became labored and Adam woke alarmed. It was the first time she had allowed herself to even think his name. Oh gods, it hurt. His was the biggest wound in her heart.

Venomous tears bled out of her eyes, stinging her cheeks and landing on the soft white pillow. She felt Adam cup her face and kiss her forehead trying to offer some comfort and affection. Though it did nothing to assuage the bleeding wound in her heart, she appreciated his efforts.

Adam would have been the perfect mate. How she wished he was her mate… but she'd been told that one knew their mate instantaneously, that it hit them like a lightning bolt, and she'd not felt that with Adam no matter how much she wanted to.

She dearly hoped that _Edward_ was not her true mate, he had destroyed their bond too thoroughly… she doubted she could ever forgive him. She had loved him too much and he had given her up without looking back. Had she meant so little to him? Was she just a passing fancy? It had ruined her, _he _had ruined her.

She yearned for her true mate… she knew he was out there somewhere. All vampires had true mates, but she was afraid that she would have to wait years to find hers, just like Carlisle and Esme, or Rosalie and Emmett. They had waited years for their mates, Isabella didn't think she had that kind of time. Even Adam… he was hundreds of years older than her, but still had not found his mate. How long could she wait?

Was it possible to die of a broken heart? She needed the bond that mates have with one another, the one that told them all was well as long as they had each other. The one that would stitch up some of the gashes in her heart, otherwise… she would die. She knew that, deep down in her scarred soul.

She felt lost. Confused and hopeless. What was she supposed to do now… go find her mate? Wait here for whatever was coming? Track Gallus and dispose of him? Return to the Volturi? There were so many paths… she didn't know which one to follow.

She just wanted to leave all this behind, forget everything, and start anew, someplace where nobody knew her where she could live quietly and peacefully, without heartbreak.

If there was a vampire that could erase memories, she would want him to remove hers. All of them.

Adam's gentle voice cut through her silent musings, bringing her back to the small hotel room.

"Isabella, I need to feed…"

Ah… she'd almost forgotten about that… blood. She could hardly feel the burn, but she practically starved herself for a vampire. She was not as affected by the blood lust as others and like her former family had done, she only fed on animals. She required very little feeding though… it was almost pleasant not to be burdened with having to feed every few days like others of her kind.

But Adam was not like her…and she would not force her feeding habits on him.

"You may go… but feed on no one in this town. You will have to travel a ways to another city and feed." She murmured without moving.

"I will return by tomorrow evening," he assured her before planting a soft kiss on her head and disappearing.

Now she was alone.

And without out Adam there to keep her afloat in her memories, she began to drown.

* * *

><p>Jasper kept to the shadows as he advanced through the town. Only thirteen years had passed so there were bound to be people who might recognize him, all he had to do was find someone who was old enough not to remember him from school yet who had lived here through Bella's disappearance. It would be easy enough seeing as he had rarely come into town apart from attending school.<p>

The first place he stopped at was an antique store, a middle-aged woman sat in the back reading a magazine. He approached her and casually inquired about one of the older cabinets. The only way to get anything out of these people was to pretend to be interested in what they were selling. She excitedly imparted to him what seemed like the entire history of the cabinet, and how it had been a donation from one of the neighbors of the Chief of Police. Finally seeing an opening, Jasper nonchalantly asked about Isabella's disappearance and if anyone knew what happened to her.

The woman replied that nobody knew. It was a long-standing mystery in the town.

Disheartened, Jasper murmured his thanks and exited the old shop. _Damn._

As he headed towards the center of town he recognized some of the vampire's scents he'd noticed near Isabella's house. They were strong, meaning the vampires had been in the area recently. Perhaps one of them knew of Isabella. It was a stretch but for vampires to be in _this _town was too much of a coincidence.

He inhaled deeply, trying to identify the scents in case he recognized them.

His entire body went rigid as he realized who one of the traces belonged to. _Commander Gallus._ Jasper resisted the urge to snarl his name. That vampire was a nasty son of a bitch. Utterly and completely ruthless, there was nothing even remotely humane about him. He had been one of the most vicious vampire commanders in the southern vampire wars. For him to have been here was not a good sign. Ever since the end of the vampire wars, he had been traveling solo across the states. For a while Jasper had tried to keep tabs on him because he was someone you wouldn't want to turn your back to but after he joined Alice and the Cullens he stopped.

Now he was here, in Forks, where Isabella had been. Coincidence, no. There must be something here that he wanted. Something that Jasper had to figure out and find before Gallus did. If Gallus wanted something, you could be sure it was going to cause trouble. He had been one of Maria's favorites; the only thing that turned her off about him was his lack of respect for authority. He was a law unto himself, and as treacherous as a snake.

… If he had anything to do with Isabella's disappearance, he would rip the bastard limb from limb.

Gallus being here just made his life a whole lot more complicated. It wasn't safe here anymore and he would have to watch his back.

Focusing back on the tracks, Jasper noted that one of the other scents seemed familiar… also from the vampire wars… but he didn't feel anything hostile towards it, perhaps it was just another veteran, like him. It was actually going away from Forks; it was fresher than the others, whoever it was had recently departed.

The third scent was a mystery. It was feminine and delicate, and led straight to the hotel.

His golden head turned towards the hotel and he strode purposefully towards it. The tracks led into it but gave no indication that she had left. He followed it, almost entranced, straight up the stairs, down the hallway, and he stopped at room number four.

He hesitated then opened the door, preparing for anyone.

His eyes fell on the bed in front of him where a petite vampire with long dark hair and smoldering golden eyes shot up hissing.

He'd been prepared for anyone… but her.

* * *

><p>Isabella heard him open the door and she darted off the bed with a hiss. Venom still lined her golden eyes, but she saw him clear as day.<p>

His blonde tousled hair sat perfectly on his head, golden eyes stared at her in shock, lean muscular arms tensed, his feet stood solidly apart.

She held her defensive stance, frozen in shock. His hand lifted towards her and she could move again.

"Isabella…" she heard him whisper painfully.

She felt the lightning strike; she felt her heart scream in recognition. It was Jasper, and he was her mate. _Hers._

The rising terror in her soul clashed angrily with the urge to run into his arms. The fight or flight instinct kicked in and she fled out the window.

Confusion ripped her apart as she ran into the forest seeking refuge, peace, anything to stop the pain ravaging her insides.

She finally fell away from the cover of the forest and ran to the edge of the cliffs a ways up from La Push. Then she screamed.

She screamed out her pain and agony on the cliffside, collapsing to her knees, clutching her bleeding heart. She needed Adam.

_Adam! _Her soul cried out for him, for his strong embrace to take away her pain and memories.

* * *

><p>Miles away in a dark alleyway in Seattle, Adam felt a stabbing pain in his heart and he heard his sweet Isabella's voice screaming for him.<p>

He immediately dropped the lowlife he'd been feeding off of and sprinted as fast as his body would allow back towards Forks.

_Hold on Isabella, I'm coming… _

* * *

><p>Jasper stood alone in the small hotel room Isabella just fled. His mind reeling.<p>

Isabella was… a vampire. When he met her eyes he felt his soul reach out to hers, and he'd known that she was his mate.

Isabella Swan was his mate.

_Edward's_ love was his mate. But when Jasper saw the agony and hopelessness in Isabella's eyes, he knew that Edward's Bella was dead. Gone was the little human they'd cared for. In her place was Isabella, the vampire, the broken, shattered young woman that was now Jaspers mate.

He had felt her agony for a mere moment when she'd unknowingly let her shields fall, it was like a vast gaping hole of despair. How she survived he couldn't know. She was so strong, and so beautiful. His heart ached with love and sorrow for her already.

He felt absurd relief upon finding both his mate and Isabella, one and the same. But to see her in such a state…

Anger rose in him like a fire, engulfing every part of him. People had done this to her. Vampires. And his family. While he could not destroy his family because he had been with them in their decision, he _would _destroy whoever else took part in causing her pain. The Major awoke in him again and swore that there would be hell to pay.

Jasper had felt her confusion when she fled and knew he had to find her and help her figure things out. There was no way she could sort through everything by herself, they were bonded now, he needed her and she needed him.

He shot out the window, tracking her scent into the forest. For a moment he lost it and whipped around wildly but then noticed the stream and picked it up again on the other side. He ran and ran until he reached the end of the woods. He looked out to the cliffs and saw his Isabella cradled in the arms of another vampire.

_Mine._ The instinctual protective desire for his mate overcame him and he snarled a warning at the foreign vampire before lunging at him, fangs bared.

* * *

><p>Adam had reached Isabella within minutes of leaving Seattle. When a vampire needed to, they flew like the wind.<p>

He'd found her collapsed on the edge of the cliff in a state of abject terror and grief. He'd swiftly pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet words of comfort in her ears as she cried in agony. This was the worst he'd seen her… He'd only been gone for a few hours and already someone had hurt her again.

"Adam…" she cried softly.

"Yes, Isabella, I'm here sweetheart… I'm here," he shushed cradling her protectively in his chest.

He was so focused on her he missed the arrival of the other vampire. But the harsh snarl he heard from the woods jerked his head up and he caught a glimpse of the furious vampire's face before he lunged towards him.

Shit.

Major Jasper Whitlock.

Adam swiftly rotated his body towards the cliffs to shield Isabella and braced himself for the impending blow.


	6. Chapter 6: Affections

_Authors Note: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I am afraid I was suffering from writer's block and holiday family visits so I did not have much time to write. But now that christmas day is past I should have more time so I will get some more chapters up. Thanks to everyone for the favs and alerts and reviews, it's much appreciated. Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!_

**_Dolphindreamer: _**_Thanks and yep Jasper's got a lot of work with Bella but it's worth it for him, and it may not be as hard as he thinks ;) And yes, I probably should have included a companion from the Volturi but I felt that she needed to start off on her own then meet new people and earn more faithful companions because otherwise she would feel that she could return to the Volturi too easily and we don't want her to do that. But the Volturi will be checking up on her later. _

**_SoftestWords: _**_Aaaah! Shhh! Haha, am I that predictable? And no, Adam will not die, but yes, you are on the right track concerning Adam's future lol _

**_Lynn2426:_**_ Adam is only special to Bella right now, not really Jasper but he is faithful to them both and Jasper will recognize and appreciate his loyalty in the future. :) _

**_KayJay112: _**_Haha those are all good ideas, I am not ready for Jasper to feel Bella's power yet though, and I think I will keep Bella in the dark about the Major's past, until later of course, so as of right now, to her he is Jasper Hale. :) Thanks for the ideas and reviews!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: Affections<em>

Isabella felt her mate's presence at the edge of the woods. She felt his consuming fury as if it was her own and she couldn't help but presume he was angry with her.

It triggered a memory that overpowered her, drawing her away from Adam's tight embrace and into its depths.

_Flashback_

_She stared blankly into the darkness of the basement. Her mind was devoid of thought, occasionally noting that it was cold…and dark. But she had long ago lost hope of escaping this prison. Her arms were tightly tied with rope to the ceiling, her emaciated body hung limp with her bare feet only just grazing the cold cement floor. _

_This place was oblivion… she had no idea how much time had passed since she had been thrown down here, it just went on and on in her mind. _

_More time slipped past. _

_Finally a ray of light shot out from the top of the stairs. Isabella's eyes flicked towards it once then returned to the blank wall ahead of her. Her mind woke slightly, allowing simple thoughts to filter through… Light was not good… Bad things happened when the light came. _

_She heard his confident footsteps as he descended into her darkness. She remained staring listlessly at the bare wall, too weary to do anything else. _

_His cold hand held her chin in a forceful grip as he turned her head towards his face. Crimson eyes gleamed, white teeth flashed in a quick smile._

"_Dearest Bella…" _

_His voice was alluring and seductive yet held an underlying breath of aggravation as he stared feverishly at her. She kept her eyes averted away from his, not wanting to see the furious yearning hunger in them. _

_Then his cold mouth was on hers, forcing it open and slipping his tongue inside. His fangs ripped against her lips drawing blood and he licked at it fervently. He plundered her mouth until she couldn't breathe and her body jerked against him involuntarily. _

_He pulled back chuckling as he licked her blood off his lips. _

"_Look at me Bella." He commanded._

_She could not. She would not. To look at him would be inviting more pain, to see his cruel beautiful face would remind her of what she lost._

"_Look at me!" He hissed impatiently. _

_No. She would not look at him. _

"_Fuck it Bella! Haven't you learned by now?" he stepped in close and pressed his hard body against hers. His fingers dug sharply into her waist, tearing her pale skin._

"_I am your master and you will obey me. Your Edward will not be coming to save you," he hissed, "you are alone. It would do you well to learn that, or suffer the consequences." _

"…" _she was silent._

_Peter stood rigid with unadulterated fury, goddamn fucking Bella, he'd broken her, of that he was certain. But she would not obey him, she never did. And so she would suffer._

_He snarled furiously and snapped the rope holding her to the ceiling. _

"_You will learn to obey me Bella." He growled before throwing her unceremoniously to the floor and raking her stomach with his nails. Tears leaked out of her pained brown eyes, her lips parted as she gasped. Then he bit her collarbone, dragging his fangs downwards to her breasts. She screamed and he smiled._

"_That's better… scream for me." He laughed manically. _

_Pain. Blood. Ripping. Tearing. Fury. Anger. It was neverending…_

_End Flashback_

The Major had his hands wrung around the offending vampire's neck ready to tear off his head when he was hit with a concrete wave of despair, pain, and fear. He fell to his knees, shaking, who was causing this? His mind screamed at him as he tried to turn it off. He then realized he was feeling his mate through their newly made bond, and all the anger evaporated like smoke. He looked for the source of the fear and felt it was directed towards him. Shocked, he immediately felt guilty and tried to control himself.

He reached inside and seized the well of calm he had stored in a corner of his mind and shoved it forcefully through the bond. The effects were immediate. The fear and pain stopped, the sorrow was still there but it was minimal compared to its strength a few moments ago. Jasper was back in control and he sighed, exhaling in relief.

He stood over his mate and the other vampire and firmly gripped his shoulder.

"Give me my mate." He ordered quietly, his tone allowing no room for refusal.

The vampire stood and looked down at Isabella lovingly, her wounded golden eyes fluttered open and she gave him a small heartbroken smile. He reluctantly moved her into Jasper's arms then retreated back a few steps, head bowed in respect.

Jasper held his mate to him in a strong hold, never intending to let her go again. He looked into her eyes and felt their connection uniting them. He felt more complete than he ever had in his entire existence. He was overflowing with love and affection and kissed her head tenderly.

She curled up further into his chest and let him hold her as her eyes filled with venom.

"Isabella, I have so much to atone for… will you let me?" he whispered brokenly.

She nodded her petite head, and reached up and caressed his cheek gently. She was willing to forgive him, after all was explained, and let him love her. She already had faith in him, it was almost dangerous, but she knew he would never leave her because mates were for eternity, not a moment less. She was not alone anymore…

* * *

><p>Adam watched the two communicate almost without words. How he yearned for that kind of bond… he still loved Isabella dearly and would remain her loyal vassal but he knew she was in the Major's capable hands now. He did not need to worry for her anymore.<p>

He really should not have been surprised that the only two beings he'd felt extreme loyalty to were destined for one another. They were perfect together, one could see it in the Major's tender embrace; the same hands that ripped thousands to shreds now caressed and protected one who had been torn to pieces by others. And he could already see the hesitantly given affection and trust shining through Isabella's eyes, the same golden eyes that looked at everyone else with pain and sorrow.

They were almost regal together. Though they both had scars, emotional and physical, Adam knew that those scars would fade with time as long as they were with one another.

* * *

><p>Jasper noted the vampire's forlorn expression and picked up his feelings of loss, hope, and acceptance. Overall he felt the vamp's good intentions towards his Isabella; he was a decent sort of vampire. Coming face to face with him also allowed Jasper to identify the vampire. It was one of those he'd spared in his rare moments of kindness before he left Maria. He'd felt such loss coming from the vampire he'd decided to spare him instead of letting Gallus rip him to shreds as he did with the vampire's sister. His name was Adam. He was sucked into the vampire wars just as Jasper had been.<p>

It was interesting he'd found his way to Isabella, further analyzing Adam's emotions he determined that Isabella actually reminded Adam of his deceased sister… Adam did not consciously make the correlation but that was because he was purposely trying to avoid remembering her. Her death was painful for him… and it was just easier to forget, so only his subconscious was aware that Isabella resembled Adam's sister.

But overall Jasper was glad Isabella had attracted such a loyal and kind vampire rather than a cruel one that would've destroyed her even further.

He stroked Isabella's face gently, feeling such an overwhelming love for her that he could feel it running through his veins alighting his entire body.

Yet currently, he needed to get her somewhere safe, and private, where they could speak in peace. With a flourish, he lifted her and sprinted towards the old Cullen mansion.

"Do not follow us, Adam."

And he did not.

* * *

><p>Isabella let the venomous tears streak down her cheeks as they neared the Cullen's old home.<p>

Gods, she hadn't been here since their departure… it brought back memories, painful, and joyous thoughts of the happiness they used to have.

Emmett sitting on the couch playing video games with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen cooking for her, Jasper and Alice twirling down the staircase, …_Edward_… holding her in his room with piano music in the background.

Jasper entered the house with Isabella curled in his arms and he gently let her down so she could stand while he tore off the white sheets covering the furniture. He took her hand and led her to the old faded couch.

She curled into the corner and tucked her knees in under her chin, her wide eyes waited for Jasper to speak.

Jasper looked at Isabella curled up like a child, she was so innocent, still so pure, even after all that had happened. A single tear fell down his cheek and he watched as her eyes followed it sorrowfully.

"Isabella, I know you must hate us, with good reason… but we wish to make amends and hopefully earn your forgiveness. The family has missed you… so much." He looked at her earnestly, wishing he could convey their heartache over the years for her.

She watched him patiently, with a calm expression despite the grief in her eyes.

"Would you tell me how you have come to be this way Isabella? Or would you rather know about our bond?" he asked tentatively.

In honesty she was curious about their bond but she felt it was necessary to explain the past thirteen years, even though she did not want to. He was her mate, and he needed to hear it.

So she told him. She began with _...Edward's_ departure.

* * *

><p>An hour later she was finished, in order to finish explaining her history she'd had to detach and force herself not to think of what had happened and she just recited it monotonously. She'd had to tell herself that it was just a story, it was just a horrible tale that she was recounting to Jasper. Otherwise she would never have finished.<p>

Now it was over and Jasper had her cradled in his lap holding her tightly as venom filled their eyes. But he refused to shed them. Peter was lucky Isabella had killed him already. Jasper only wished he could have prolonged his death, as he'd done to Isabella. The same for Victoria.

_How could they make her suffer like that? How could they take something so soft and innocent and beautiful, and destroy it? How could they suck the light from her eyes?_

They'd had no idea… not even Alice, that Isabella had been in such danger. And the Volturi… they had saved her and loved her. He was indebted to them now.

His dead heart ached for her.

"You are beautiful, Isabella Swan. I promise I will love you forever, if you will let me…" Jasper whispered in her hair.

She half-smiled, "Only forever?"

Jasper let out a choked laugh. "Forever and always darling."

She shivered at his words. Isabella felt stable with him, something she hadn't felt in a long time. But she was afraid, those gaping holes in her heart were closing, too fast. He was consuming her with love; it scared her how much she loved him already. It had only been a day. Just a few hours since he'd returned to her life. How was it possible to love someone so much?

She loved his kind eyes, golden wavy hair, devoted loyalty, understanding, gentility, strength, intelligence, protectiveness, and his love.

She loved _him._ Jasper.

Jasper smiled sadly to himself as he felt Isabella pull down her shields and he was hit with her sorrow, and pain. He also felt the fiery love for him burning out the darkness in her soul. He felt it healing her, he felt her relief but also her fear. He wanted to help her and he focused on his heart and sent his emotions to her so she could feel them as well. He wanted to reassure her that he was feeling the same, and he would not be abandoning her like his brother so carelessly did.

Isabella felt the all encompassing love that consumed her in Jasper's emotions as well and her fears abated somewhat. She felt his fury at those who'd harmed her and his pain that he had left her. She slowly pulled her head away from his chest, meeting his golden eyes with her own trying to tell him she understood them now and she loved him.

She uncertainly leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Fire ignited at the small touch and she felt them both jump. He softly pulled her back into his arms and caught her own smoldering golden eyes with his, letting his affection and loyalty flow through their bond.

Jasper brought his head back and captured her soft lips with his own and let the blissful fire burn them.


	7. Chapter 7: Convictions

_Authors Note: So thanks again for reads and reviews, I know I say this for each chapter but I really do appreciate it :)_

**_krystal214: _**_T__hanks for the review, I'm sorry the last one fritzed out :P weird, and Adam will be smiling soon, I am glad you are liking the story, I have so much more to put in and so many things to resolve I am really excited. :D_

**_KayJay112: _**_I think that it would be too hard for the Cullens not to know about Jasper's past, afterall he was involved with Alice for so long and Edward is a mind reader. I think they should have some awareness, but definitely some Jasper/Edward conflict in the future :} As always thanks for your ideas, they are very helpful!_

**_kelliewhitlocktownsend23:_**_ Thanks for reviewing! I am planning on continuing this story for awhile so I might have to amend my original statement of finishing this by the end of break lol, there is just too much to put in. :) And I am glad you like it, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to throw them in, I always appreciate them, happy holidays! :) _

_**viola1701e: T**hat is an interesting twist, I'll have to consider that one, I admit I am not always an Edward fan but I do like the rest of the Cullens... but hmm... that is a good idea. I'll be thinking about that, thanks for the review! :)_

**_Angelvnzl: _**_Adam's part is not over yet :) And he will not leave them completely alone either, I have good things in store for him. Thanks for reviewing! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Convictions<em>

Adam stood uncertainly at the cliffside. He was not sure what to do. He was losing Isabella to the Major… A part of him wanted to take her back, but it was a small part. The dominant part willed him to let her go and find happiness and love again. Isabella would always have a loyal friend in him but he did not need to stay any longer.

He brushed his dark hair out of his face and stared off into the distance. He wanted to leave, to make a clean break with her, he was sure she would hardly notice his absence now that she had the Major. But he wondered if he was being cowardly… what would happen if he stayed? Would he follow her around like a little puppy? Would he be hiding in the shadows protecting her?

He felt shame at the thought. He had always been the loyal companion, the sidekick, the right-hand man. Never had he been the one to call the shots, or get the girl. Always leaving when people didn't need him anymore, when they moved on or when he deemed it necessary to move on. He always stood on the dark, never stepping into the spotlight.

But he wanted to. He wanted to stand out, have someone notice and love him. He wanted someone to see him as the hero. He wanted someone that _needed _him, and wouldn't leave him.

His phone rang suddenly, jolting him out of his melancholy thoughts.

He brought it to his ear pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

A bright enchanting bell-like voice answered him.

"Hi Adam, my name is Alice."

* * *

><p>Isabella melted in Jasper's arms. She felt warm, secure, and loved.<p>

His lips tugged at hers gently and she readily responded to his sweet attentions.

Jasper was leaned against the corner of the small sofa, she rested across his lap with one of his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, the other reached around her shoulder and his fingers buried themselves in her dark hair. Her hands rested softly against his chest, their lips met in a passionately sweet embrace.

_This _was love; the ethereal butterfly feeling lifting her from her worries and igniting her with affection and desire. She'd never felt this before, it raced through her body banishing all dark sorrows and pain, leaving contentedness and warmth in their place.

She felt Jasper smile against her lips and she pulled away, curious to see his smile.

She stared at him in wonder, he was beautiful. It looked as if he was glowing; perfect white teeth stood out against his pale skin, blonde hair hung in shining waves, golden eyes gleamed with affection and enchantment. His strong jaw line just begged to be kissed and she traced her lithe fingers along it and down his neck. He almost purred with content. She felt the rumble in his chest and smiled.

Then his face grew more serious and he placed both hands on her back, still holding her close but left space between them so they could talk and look at each other simultaneously.

"Do you know what the vampire mating bond is Isabella?"

She shook her head, she had a vague idea but she wanted clarification and an explanation for why she felt so complete with him.

Jasper sighed and began explaining.

"For us, it is kind of like true love… vampires mate for life, as you know, and the bond connects us body, mind, and soul, so that we may know each other for eternity. If one of the mated were to die, the other would soon follow because it joins our souls. We are tormented creatures, Isabella. But the bond prevents us from becoming cold-hearted and counters the pain, it gives us love that burns out the darkness that cripples us inside."

He thumb brushed her chin gently and he gave a quick smile before continuing.

"This bond allows mates to feel one another, much like my empathic powers, and most importantly, _understand_ one another. Human relationships fade with time because people change all the time, they gain and lose understanding of one another and that is what destroys relationships. But vampires are with each other for eternity, so understanding is what the bond gifts us with, and it gives us someone to help us through our torment and pain no matter how crippling it is… _That_ is the bond."

Isabella felt the bond stir inside her and she felt Jasper's appreciation for it. Where most believed that vampires were doomed forsaken creatures of darkness, they were given a gift to help them throughout their perpetuity. The bond was what helped them prevail against their inner demons, and for that Jasper was grateful because he knew that Isabella was haunted with iniquitous demons and would need their bond to survive.

"So the bond does not create artificial love?" she asked hesitantly.

He answered softly, "No darlin', the love is already in us whether it is recognized or not, the bond only enhances it and helps us understand one another and accept."

She exhaled in relief; she didn't want to have loved Jasper only because he was her bond-mate. He was so good and gentle, she couldn't imagine not loving him but it was a relief to know that it was still her own feelings that ruled her, not artificial ones. She was also glad that he loved her without coercion. She panicked at the thought, it would have been too much if it were that he only loved her because he was forced to, that would've broken her heart further.

Jasper's brow furrowed in concern, "Did you doubt that I loved you truly Isabella?"

She winced. When put like that it sounded ridiculous.

She nodded, ashamed, "The pain was going away too fast… my feelings for you came so strong and quickly… I-I just had difficulty in believing in their authenticity."

"Do you doubt me now?" he inquired, golden eyes peering at her worriedly.

She shook her head again gently, "Not anymore…"

His concerned brow disappeared into a smile once more and she felt her lips curve up in response.

Jasper was quickly falling in love with Isabella's smile, she glowed with effervescence and the sorrow dissipated from her eyes whenever she smiled.

If only he could make her smile all the time… but he had one more matter of importance to discuss before they rested for the night. The family would have to make amends with her, he was loathe to share her with them but he knew they suffered while she was still away and knowing that he could ease his family's sufferings obliged him to bring Isabella home again.

He knew she still missed them as well…

"Isabella, I have one more thing I need to ask you before we do anything else…" he began reluctantly.

"Would you like to see the family again?"

Dead silence filled the air as he waited for her answer. He felt her stiffen and stop breathing. Moments passed, feeling like hours before she whispered her response.

"…Yes…" she breathed out raggedly.

He felt pride rear up in his chest for her, even though she knew this would cause her more pain, she was willing to face it.

"I will be with you the entire time, and if you feel that you cannot handle it then we can leave and go spend some time away by ourselves," he assured her.

"It is alright if you feel you cannot do this for any reason, Isabella."

Jasper didn't want to pressure her, she was so fragile now, any mistakes made by him could be dire for her…and consequently himself.

"I… want to see them, Jasper," she declared, worry glazing her eyes.

"When would you like to go?"

"The sooner the better…" her quiet whisper ghosted to his ears.

He stroked her cheek and replied softly, "I will start making arrangements tomorrow… Thank you Isabella."

She looked up at him, venom once again lining her eyes, and buried her face in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her automatically and stroked her back comfortingly.

She shuddered in his arms and he felt a rush of hatred towards Edward for leaving her… That was what had prompted all of these events. If only they had stayed, she would never have suffered or known such heartache. Eventually, he and Isabella would have gotten together, because mates would recognize each other despite other love interests. And she would have been whole instead of broken.

* * *

><p>Adam flipped his phone repetitively in his hand, staring out at the ocean, recalling his conversation with Alice.<p>

She had told him that she could see the future and he needed to stay with the Major and Isabella, for now. He supposed he believed that she could see the future, otherwise how would she know he had been thinking about leaving them?

So he would stay and follow them to their next destination… And hopefully meet Alice. Her voice had been enchanting, so genuine and kind, she was so full of life; it was quite unusual for a vampire. He was intrigued by her and was now eager to make her acquaintance.

She'd also said that she was a close friend of the Major's, and anyone who the Major liked had to be decent.

He resolved to go find Isabella and the Major and follow their lead.

He tracked their scent to an old mansion buried in the forest. As he approached the door he heard Isabella's sweet voice and he dearly hoped she would not send him away. The Major answered the door and allowed him entrance, calling to Isabella to greet him.

She flitted into the hall and her face alighted with a smile at the sight of him.

"Adam," she rushed into his arms and he embraced her tightly. He'd missed her taking comfort in his arms and he was amazed at the change in her demeanor since yesterday.

Already he could visibly see that she was more content, more peaceful. The sorrow in her eyes had dissipated, she actually smiled, a true genuine smile, not a heartbroken one. He stroked her back comfortingly before pulling away, noting the Major's tense stance. He decided to announce his intentions before anything else happened.

"I would like to accompany you both to your next destination if you will allow me to," he stated firmly.

The Major looked at him calculatingly and Isabella smiled gratefully, relief evident in her golden eyes.

"I would appreciate your company Adam," she looked beseechingly at the Major and he nodded at her before she continued, "we think we will be headed to Alaska to re-acquaint ourselves with the Cullens, probably leaving tomorow."

He nodded in understanding and the Major led them back into the living room where they sat down and Isabella curled up in the Major's arms. Before him, Adam used to hold her like that… he couldn't help the bitter feelings he was experiencing but he forced himself to be happy for Isabella, she was healing, and that's all that was important.

Adam looked longingly at the couple on the couch and his heart called out for his mate… wherever she was.

* * *

><p><em>Alaska<em>

Alice was out shopping for their future arrivals when she felt a tug on her heart. Adam was calling for her. She wanted him too, she had seen their future, she knew he was destined for her and she could hardly wait until they arrived. Three of the people she loved most in this world were finally coming home. True, she had not yet met Adam but she'd seen their future, and she loved him already.

And Isabella… she hadn't even recognized her as a vampire the first time she'd seen her in a vision. That almost brought her to tears, how could she not have recognized her own sister? But the important thing was earning Isabella's forgiveness… and Jasper's.

She was careful with her thoughts around Edward and only thought about Adam's arrival around him and the family, so they would understand her need to shop for him. But she needed to keep them in the dark about Isabella and Jasper; it wasn't her news to tell. She only hoped they would come soon.

As soon as that thought popped into her head, a vision slipped into her mind and her eyes glazed over as she watched it.

They were coming. Tomorrow. Only one more day and they would be home, and safe. There were still problems to be resolved but Alice knew everything would work out, it had too.

A moment later she felt her heart pull again and nearly burst into tears.

_Don't worry Adam, you won't have to wait much longer love…_


	8. Chapter 8: Openings

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your comments, I am glad you all like the story. Sorry it's been taking me longer to post the chapters, I just got my wisdom teeth out and meds kinda make me drowsy so I've been falling asleep each time I try to write. But thanks again to everyone and I hope you all had a good New Year's Eve!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Openings<em>

After Adam had arrived and they'd explained to him their next destination, Jasper left him alone with Isabella to talk. He knew Isabella had missed him for the short while he had been absent.

He wanted to give them some privacy while he made arrangements with Alice to return to Alaska.

He was rather anxious about going back to his family… he was not sure if they would be ready to see Isabella, they might not treat her with the care and delicacy she needed right now. She was too unstable… he would have to ensure that he or Adam stayed by her side the entire time unless she told them otherwise.

The Major vehemently assured in the back of his mind that he would allow nothing to harm his mate.

He pulled out his phone but before he could call Alice, it rang.

"Alice," he answered, the corner of his mouth pulled up in amusement.

"I have already made the arrangements, Jasper. Your room has been equipped for you and Isabella, and I have set up Adam between our rooms." She replied efficiently, her bell-like voice simply bubbling with excitement.

"Do they know we are coming?"

"Only Adam, I had to give them some reason for why I was setting up a new room."

"How is everyone?" he inquired, mainly thinking about Edward.

"They are alright, it has actually been… less tense with you gone Jasper," she said quietly.

He sighed in irritation, "Of course," he growled tersely, "without me to remind Edward of his past transgressions, why wouldn't it be less tense?"

Alice smiled into the phone, "Everything will be fine, Jasper. I am actually hoping you will put Edward in his place, once you arrive… he has been showing signs of attraction towards Tanya again."

Jasper bristled.

"Tanya?"

"Yes, she has been trying to get him in her bed ever since you left."

The Major awoke.

"If she and Edward are fucking when we get there, I will not hesitate to rip them to shreds," he threatened, his southern accent becoming more pronounced, "I will not allow him to inflict further pain on Isabella."

"I will tell them to leave if that's the case… Major," she replied, whispering the last word.

The Major grinned ferally, eyes flashing, "You can always tell, can't you Alice?"

"Of course I can, we have lived together for awhile, what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't tell the difference between you and Jasper? Now I've got to go finish some things up, will you be traveling tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think we will." He answered turning his gaze back to the living room where Adam and Isabella sat close, clasping hands.

"Goodbye, Alice."

He hung up. The Major was eager for a fight; it had been so long since the last battle. He needed to release some of the violent tension he'd stored over the years. His eyes flitted back to Adam and Isabella. _Mine._ He kept looking at their clasped hands and how close they were sitting. He wanted to put Adam in his place, remind him that Isabella was _his _mate.

He took a step towards the living room and suddenly Jasper flipped back into control again, suppressing the Major.

_That was close. _Isabella would never have forgiven him if he'd harmed Adam.

Ever since finding Isabella, Jasper had noticed an increase in the Major's activity inside him. He had spent so long trying to suppress him but now he was breaking free more often, and that did not bode well for anyone unless he could somehow assimilate the Major back into his nature.

He had made a dire mistake when he tried to control the Major after joining the Cullens, it resulted in the splitting of his personality and he knew that was never supposed to have happened. So inside of him was Jasper; the empath, and the Major; the god of war. Now it was a constant battle between the two, but one thing he did not have to worry about was hurting Isabella, the Major would never harm her, of that he was certain.

The Major recognized his mate and to him, she was life itself. If she was harmed, he would bathe the world in blood.

So it was only everyone else he had to worry about.

Jasper made his way into the living room and seated himself behind Isabella, wrapping his arms around her petite frame, pulling her snug against his chest.

* * *

><p>Isabella felt him pull her into his arms and she smiled softly to herself. This was her <em>mate. <em>This beautiful man that loved her with every inch of his being, it was almost too much to believe.

While Jasper had been on the phone, she and Adam had been discussing their relationship now that she was mated. Adam confessed to her that he loved her like a sister and he would always be there for her. That he was loyal to both her and Jasper. She had been so grateful to hear him say that.

Adam had helped her so much and she loathed the idea of leaving him. He had prepared her for meeting Jasper again, he helped her accept comfort and open up. He loved her unconditionally, and she had to admit she loved him too and whoever was chosen as his mate could consider herself lucky.

"The arrangements have been made, we will be leaving for Alaska tomorrow morning." Jasper stated to them, dragging her attention away from Adam.

She shivered; as much as she wanted to see the Cullens again she was afraid of what they would say, and how she could forgive them. There was one she was certain she could not forgive, but _he_, no longer mattered to her anymore. She had loved him for so long, but now she had Jasper; kind, sweet, gentle Jasper. It would be of no consequence if she forgave _him_ or not.

She turned her eyes back to Adam and looked at him, silently asking for him to let her and Jasper have some alone time. A flash of amusement shot through his eyes and he nodded before saying he would be heading back to the hotel room and he would meet them here at dawn.

She whispered her thanks and he departed, leaving her and Jasper alone.

Jasper pushed her hair aside and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Would you like to lie down with me Isabella?" he asked.

In answer, she stood up and took his hand then headed up the staircase to his old room.

She curled up on the bed and Jasper put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as he lay down beside her.

"Jasper… I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know darlin', it is perfectly alright to be frightened." He brushed his thumb over her cheek softly.

"You love them Isabella, and it is those we love who have the most power over us, and have the most capacity to hurt us. But they love you too, and they have been in pain during your absence, a part of me wants to let them feel the regret and guilt forever but they are family… and it hurts me to see them in pain," he murmured caressing her dark waves resting around her face.

"Except Edward," he added, his voice growing hard, "he deserves it."

She closed her eyes at his name, pain flitted across her face. She clutched on to Jasper's shirt and forced the pain away, appreciating the wave of calm he sent her way.

"I agree." She confirmed darkly.

* * *

><p>At dawn, the three vampires set out for Denali, taking a plane from the Seattle airport. It was a short flight and for that Jasper was thankful. Despite dressing down and wearing sunglasses, they still drew a lot of attention. Isabella's beauty attracted the lustful stares of many young men while he and Adam received leering looks from young females.<p>

It was a trial keeping the Major under control when his mate was attracting so many guys, but she paid them no mind. She leaned into his arms whenever he held her and slid her hand into his, reassuring him and keeping him calm.

They kept their faces stoic, but the masks dropped each time he looked at Isabella, or she at him. He heard older women whispering how cute they looked and he smirked knowing Isabella heard them as well. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose gently, inciting more eager gossiping about the cute couple.

Isabella smiled up at him, golden eyes sparkling and softly admonished him for provoking the old women.

He simply kissed her forehead in reply and squeezed her hand.

"I love you Isabella Swan," he whispered under his breath.

"And I love you Jasper," she answered, the words tingling like bells in his ears.

The flight was over in less than two hours and they landed without problem. There would be no one to meet them at the airport so they headed towards the Denali place immediately, feeding in the woods along the way.

It was late morning when they arrived at the Denali's mansion.

Jasper was already accustomed to the sight of their home sitting in a little valley of sunshine with snow blanketing the trees, sparkling like their skin, but Adam and Isabella were new to the sight and found it breathtaking.

"This is where the Denalis live, Jasper?" Isabella gasped.

"The Cullens as well."

"It's rare that two covens can live together, no matter how lovely the location." Adam commented.

Jasper glanced curiously at Adam, "You've never been in a coven before have you?"

"No, I've only ever had one or two companions in my existence at a time."

"You are right, it is rare, but both these covens are on a … vegetarian… diet and we find it helps us retain our humanity thus it is easier to co-habit," Jasper explained.

Few words were said after that, apprehension hung heavy in the air as they approached the ornately decorated door to the mansion. Before Jasper lifted his hand to knock the door swung open and Alice smiled at them in all her pixie-like glory inviting them in with a bubbly welcome.

The first one she wrapped her arms around was Isabella.

She clung to her as venom brimmed in her eyes, "Oh Isabella, I've missed you so much," Alice sobbed into her shoulder.

Isabella was frozen, she felt her heart ripping again, just seeing Alice's face again brought back all the heartache she'd felt when they left her. She pulled away from Alice, hurt and angry.

Alice saw her expression and looked down, ashamed.

Jasper could feel Isabella's rising emotions and drew her slowly into his arms, sending waves of calm and love to her.

* * *

><p>Adam watched painfully as Isabella shuddered and buried her face in Jasper's chest. His heart hurt for her.<p>

He turned his gaze towards the little vampire nearly in tears and suddenly he felt the pull. He could feel their souls joining as she met his eyes and it seemed as if the world stopped turning.

She was lovely; wild dark hair stuck out in every direction like a halo on her head, beautiful and knowing golden eyes captivated his, her lithe small figure begged to be twirled and loved.

He reached out and touched her hand slightly, delighting in the feel of electricity that sparked through his body. He vaguely heard Jasper saying something but it didn't filter through the haze in his mind, all he could see was Alice.

* * *

><p>Alice heard Jasper tell her that he was going to take Isabella up to their room and they left.<p>

Now she was alone with her mate. Her beautiful, strong mate. He was entranced by her, his light crimson eyes melting as he looked at her.

She wanted to run her hands through his dark wavy hair and pull him close.

"I've been waiting for you Adam," she said, smiling.

A smile lit up his face and he whispered, "I've been waiting longer," and he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, cupping his hands around her face. His kiss was fiery and strong, tugging at her lips, sending a delightful burn all the way to her toes and back.

She pulled away giggling, everything else forgotten, and grabbed his hand before sprinting up to her room. She shut the door and Adam wasted no time lifting her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her passionately, running his hands along her back, slipping under her shirt.

They could feel the pull of the bond, urging them to indulge their desires.

Adam strode toward the bed and gently laid them down, staring lovingly down at his mate. She smiled at him and pulled her shirt off before taking his and they surrendered to their blissful affections.

* * *

><p>Jasper carried Isabella up to their shared room, comforting her with gentle waves of love and relaxation as he whispered to her how much he loved her.<p>

He wondered where everyone else was. It was only Alice in the house, and by Isabella's reaction, he was glad it was only Alice. It would have been worse if everyone had been here and he silently thanked Alice for getting them out while they arrived.

He heard Alice and Adam a room or two down, laughing, and he smiled. He was happy for them, he knew Adam had been waiting a long time for his mate. So had Alice.

Jasper knew how strong the bond was when it was first recognized in mates and he longingly looked at Isabella, hoping that she would allow him to make love to her soon. She was so damaged, he understood why she pushed away the initial urge, and he would wait for her. But it didn't stop him from dreaming of her and it only made him love her all the more.

He held her closely on their bed, tracing her fine features with a gentle finger.

She opened her pained golden eyes and asked what he had been thinking, "Where is everyone else?"

"Alice sent them out darlin', I think she knew it would be too much for you," he said tenderly.

"Why did you all leave me, Jasper? Why didn't you say goodbye?... Why does it hurt so much?" she whispered, agony lacing each word.

Pain blossomed in his chest, snaking through his veins, making him shudder.

"…We left because we thought it was best for you to have a human life, Isabella. We trusted Edward and allowed him to abandon you… He thought a clean break would be best, that it would hurt you less and eventually you would forget about us," he said haltingly, "we were against his decision but since we thought you were his mate, we believed it was ultimately his decision to make… but we were wrong Isabella."

He kissed her forehead as a tear slid down his cheek.

"We were so very wrong to abandon you like that…" his voice was hollow and pained, "we all regretted it after we left, but Edward refused to let us go back… it tore the family apart. These past years have been tense, many fights and arguments. But we deserved the pain, it was our choice after all… had we known how you were suffering, oh Isabella, we would have come back for you."

Jasper cupped her face tenderly, "We would have come back for you darlin'…"


	9. Chapter 9: Transgressions

_Author's Note: So here is part of the confrontation, there will be more later, hope you all like it. I know most of you are looking forward to some Edward ass-kicking, I am as well and there will be some more in the next chapter. Believe me, Edward will suffer. :] Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**_krystal214: _**_T__hanks, I'm glad you like Adam and Alice, I will try to put in more of them. I will definitely be putting some more Tanya and Edward b.s. in the next chapter, there wasn't a lot in this one, and there will be some more Jasper/Bella moments that will develop their relationship a bit further as well :) Thanks for reviewing all the time!_

**_cathy29jes: _**_T__hanks for reading my story even though you have to translate it! I'm sure it is not as great but I am glad you like it so far. Isabella will not forgive them easily and yes, Edward will pay :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Transgressions<em>

Adam felt Alice stiffen in his arms and he watched as her eyes glazed over as if seeing something off in the distance.

"Alice?" he stared at her worried.

Her eyes came back into focus a few seconds later and she kissed him lightly on the lips before darting out of the bed and pulling her clothes on.

"You should get dressed too, Adam, the rest of the family will be back in about five minutes," she pecked him again, "and I have to go warn Jasper."

Then she flitted out of the room, quick as a breeze as he lay on the bed bewildered.

* * *

><p>Isabella was sitting in Jasper's lap when Alice tentatively knocked on their door.<p>

She entered slowly, as if she was worried about disturbing them, and seated herself on the bed about a foot or two away from them.

Isabella watched her warily, she longed to embrace her without hesitation but she couldn't help the sense of betrayal she felt each time she looked at Alice. She had been a sister, her best friend and she had abandoned her without goodbye. If she could see the future then why couldn't Alice have seen that she needed help all those years ago? Had she seen how she was in pain and ignored her?

She hoped that wasn't the case… but she just couldn't go back to how everything was, she wasn't the same anymore, she couldn't just pretend she was healed and the hurt was gone. Because it wasn't. It was like a festering wound in her chest, taking too long to heal, always cracking open and bleeding anew.

But she was willing to forgive Alice, with time. So she gave the little pixie a small smile, inviting her to speak.

"The rest of them are on their way now, I just thought I should warn you, and it's only Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar with them, the other Denalis are traveling elsewhere," she announced.

"Did you see anything else, Alice?" Jasper asked.

She shook her head, "No, there are too many indefinite factors that could affect the outcome of the meeting."

"That's alright, thank you Alice, we will be down in a minute."

Alice hesitated at the door, "Actually, may I speak with Isabella alone for a moment?"

Jasper felt the fear, pain, and rejection that emanated from his mate and answered for her.

"Not right now Alice." Jasper said quietly with sympathetic eyes.

Alice visibly drooped but left with a forced smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jasper and Isabella headed down the stairs and waited patiently in the living room for the Cullens' arrival.<p>

Adam was already seated on the couch with Alice, cuddling and whispering softly. He shot a comforting smile at Isabella and assured Jasper that he wouldn't let anything happen to Isabella if things should get rough.

Jasper let Isabella lead him to the far chair in the corner and when he sat down she curled up in his lap, seeking comfort. He stroked her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead.

A few moments later they all felt the change in the air as the other vampires arrived. They could hear the laughter and casual banter, Jasper felt their ease and happiness and resentfully glared at the door. Why should they be happy when Isabella was in such pain?

The vampires entered the living room and all laughter ceased, silence filled the room. Carmen and Eleazar stepped forward first.

"Jasper, it is good to see you again," Eleazar shook his hand warmly before addressing Isabella, "and you must be his mate, welcome, I am Eleazar."

He smiled affably and to Jasper's surprise Isabella gave a small smile in return.

"You are a lucky one, Jasper, she is positively exquisite," he chuckled.

Alice stood up next and introduced Adam to the Denalis and ignored the frozen Cullens.

They all greeted him pleasantly and welcomed him. When the greetings were over silence fell to the room again and tension grew thick, then the Denalis excused themselves.

Tanya stood beside Edward, clinging to his arm and expressed an interest in staying but Eleazar looked around the room again and dismissed her before leaving himself, giving the Cullens some much needed privacy.

In their corner chair, Jasper sat rigid with his arms protectively wrapped around Isabella.

Carlisle stepped forward first, "I think we have some things to discuss Jasper." His voice brought the rest of them out of the trance and they all moved into the living room staring awestruck at the couple in the corner.

Edward shook his head in horror, "B-Bella?" he asked shocked.

She nodded her head ever so slightly, glaring venomously at him.

Emmett grinned and jumped up towards her, wanting to hug his little sister in his arms. Isabella hissed threateningly, stopping Emmett in his path. She was crouched in a defensive position on Jasper's lap now, his arms holding her waist.

Rosalie pulled Emmett back and shushed him when he tried to protest.

Carlisle took control again before any other outbursts, "Jasper, what is the meaning of this?" he asked calmly.

"What does it look like Carlisle?" he asked, "Isabella is my mate. I found her down in Washington after leaving you all."

Edward cut in furiously, "Damnit Jasper, why the fuck did you have to go and change her? I left her human for a reason, you know I didn't want her changed, and there is no fucking way she is _your _mate!"

"What is she yours? You have no claim on her anymore Edward," Jasper hissed, "you lost any right to her the day you made us leave her."

"Jasper, Edward, please calm yourselves, we just want to know how Isabella came to be here," Esme admonished with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, we have missed you so much, how long has it been since you were changed?" Esme asked her.

"Thirteen years…" she whispered hollowly, "I do not answer to Bella anymore… it is Isabella now, Bella is dead."

Edward shifted in his seat, "Bella, why are you with Jasper? Did he change you? Is he forcing you to do anything? You know I love you, I always have, and you can talk to me."

Jasper growled, his temper rising.

Isabella hissed angrily at Edward, "You say you love me Edward? I say you lie," she spat, "You are the reason for all my pain and suffering over the years, you left me, you made my _family_ leave me. _You do not love me_."

"Calm down Isabella," Carlisle said trying to diffuse the situation, he turned to Jasper, "Jasper please help her calm down."

Jasper just glared at him.

"No, you need to hear what she has to say," he replied before encouraging Isabella, "go on darlin'."

Isabella met each of their eyes, hitting them with as much accusation and pain she could before she continued.

"I am here because I am Jasper's mate, and he is mine… I am here to become a part of this family as I was denied earlier in my life… I am _here_… to forgive you for hurting me." She stood up and went to the middle of the room.

"Thirteen years ago, you abandoned me. I loved you all, I thought I belonged in your world with you. But you left me. You left me to the mercy of Victoria and her friend. They tortured me and broke me," venom brimmed in her eyes, "they inadvertently killed Charlie. They killed your Bella. I hoped and wished for you to come back and save me… but you never did. I told myself that Alice would see them torturing me and you would come running. But you did not. I was left to die, alone and broken."

Alice sobbed quietly, listening, and Adam wrapped his arms around her.

Rosalie held Emmett's hand tightly, pity, sympathy, and regret etched across her pretty features. Emmett's face was white with anger at himself and Victoria.

Carlisle was holding Esme's hands, watching Isabella with avid concern and grief, Esme had tears leaking out of her eyes.

Edward sat in disbelief, feeling regret, anger, and resentment.

"The Volturi came for me when I was near death, and took me in. They changed me and loved me like their own, even though I was too broken to care. They fixed me as best they could and I appreciated that they cared for me when those I loved did not."

"I have already taken vengeance on Victoria and Peter, they are no longer a problem, and the only ones left that have harmed me are you. Jasper has told me that I need to face my past and rise above all the pain, you are the only ones still causing me pain."

She looked at each of them brokenly, with tears in her innocent golden eyes.

"Why did you leave me?"

* * *

><p>Jasper was so proud of Isabella, he had been sending her strength and calmness through their bond and she'd held firm, telling the family an edited version of her history. He sent a swell of love to her and wanted to kiss her when she turned her lovely golden eyes to him.<p>

The Major had been vying for control the entire time but whenever Isabella looked at him, he calmed. He loved to hear her speak, her voice was so soft and gentle, words fell fluidly from her mouth, enchanting him. Even though her voice was cracking with suppressed pain and sorrow, it was still beautiful to him.

He took a quick read on Edward's emotions, noting regret, guilt, jealousy, anger,… and lust. The last one freed the Major from his chains and he took control, standing up and placing himself protectively beside Isabella.

Isabella looked at him, surprised but grateful.

Edward visibly flinched. The rest looked even more surprised than Isabella.

Carlisle took a deep breath before he began to explain their actions. It was basically the same thing Jasper had told her; that they regretted leaving her but had left it up to Edward to call the shots. It was still no excuse. They would never have a reasonable excuse for what they did to her, Jasper didn't know how she could ever forgive them. He could hardly forgive himself.

He heard Isabella speak again and listened as she addressed Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett, do you love me?" she asked softly.

If there was anyone that could drive Emmett to tears it was her. And she did. For the first time in his existence, Jasper saw Emmett cry. A single tear rolled down his cheek, he watched it fall, feeling both horrified and satisfied.

"Of course I do Belly-Bear…" he choked out, standing again, "you're my little sister."

"How could you leave me?"

Emmett bowed his head ashamed, "I don't know… I don't know how I did… but I am sorry… I am so sorry little sister."

Jasper felt Emmett's heart breaking and his regret and sorrow. He knew Emmett would not forget this.

Isabella reached out a hand towards him, silently allowing Emmett to approach her. He took hesitant steps, shame and guilt weighing him down. He stopped in front of her and met her pained eyes with his own.

"I'm sorry Isabella."

And she opened her arms for Emmett to embrace her, Jasper felt her nervousness and pain but also her determination and love.

Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her off the floor and twirling her around.

"Thank you little sister," he whispered.

Rosalie approached them submissively, knowing that any rash or angry reactions would result in conflict, and she was aware that the Major was out now and conflict was not a good idea while he was present.

"Isabella, I know you thought I never liked you but I just want to say what we did was wrong and if you find you cannot forgive us that would be perfectly understandable,… but I hope we can be friends, if not sisters some day." She said, extending the figurative olive branch.

"I think we shall become friends in the future Rosalie," Isabella replied, giving her a small smile.

Emmett looked forlornly at Isabella as he and Rosalie sat back down.

* * *

><p>Isabella turned her eyes towards Carlisle and Esme again.<p>

"You both were supposed to be my parents… like you are to everyone else. Parents are supposed to protect their children, love them. And you did not. You failed as parents in protecting your child and teaching another one of your children how to love. I don't know if I will be able to love you or accept you as parents. But I think in time I will learn love you as friends, and perhaps I may even learn to trust you again, " she said, pain lancing through her with every word.

"I hope you can forgive us someday, Isabella," Esme mourned, "and until then, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like… we love you Isabella, try to remember that."

Isabella nodded before shivering and stepping into Jasper's arms. She was wearing down. He could feel the fatigue and pain devouring all the strength she had previously shown. But there was still one more to confront. One more to make understand the consequences of his past transgressions.

_Edward._

Said person stood up as if realizing he was the only one yet to apologize.

Isabella watched him stand confidently, as if assured that all would be well for him. She felt resentment and fury grow inside her.

"Bella, I'm sorry for leaving you. I know now it was wrong and I apologize. But you have to know I left for you, I left so you could live a human life. I didn't want to destroy your soul. Now it's too late…"

Isabella growled at his using of her former nickname. He wasn't listening. He never listened.

"It's Isabella, Edward. Not Bella." He wasn't paying attention, just apologizing over and over, telling her how much he loved her. Jasper tensed beside her.

She tried again, "Edward, do not. Call. Me. Bella."

He still ignored her, still spouting out meaningless apologies. He strode forward, intending to hug her.

That was the final straw. She let out a feral growl and darted behind Jasper. She would not let him touch her.

Adam and Jasper both sprang in front of him and hissed menacingly. Edward switched to a defensive stance.

"Do not touch her." The Major spat.

"I can touch her if I want to, I am her mate, not you," he replied irately.

He snapped.

The Major lunged at Edward, gripping his arms and tearing them off with a violent ease. Edward screamed.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

Swirls of fury radiated off the Major, still holding Edward's ripped off arms.

"If you cannot keep your hands to yourself, you will not have them at all," he hissed then threw them out the window, shattering the glass.

Carlisle stood up, "That is enough Jasper."

"No it is not enough Carlisle, you don't have to feel the pain I feel each time I look into my mate's eyes, knowing that my family did this to her, that it is _our_ fault she is in pain. My mate is broken because of us!" he cried furiously.

* * *

><p>Isabella watched as her mate yelled at Carlisle, her heart was bleeding for him now too. She loved him… almost too much. And he was in pain because of her now. She had wanted to kill Edward a moment ago, but now all she wanted was to get Jasper and leave. She didn't want the Cullens anymore, not as long as she had Jasper… and Emmett, and Adam… and Alice.<p>

Well maybe she did want them after all. But she still wanted to run, to leave them all behind and just be with Jasper for awhile. She didn't think she could stay in the same house with all of them, no matter how big.

She could feel the memories and pain beginning to overwhelm her again and she knew it was time to leave. Let everyone adjust, and let herself calm down.

Venom brimmed in her eyes again and she placed a small hand on Jasper's back, silently telling him she needed to get out of here, before she collapsed. The emotional torment was growing stronger inside of her and it was weighing her down, she would not last much longer.

Jasper turned and took in her expression and feelings and swiftly lifted her into his arms. He shot a venomous glare at Edward and kicked him aside before leaving.

They flew out the door and into the forest, finally breathing in fresh air away from all the tension and worry.

Once a safe distance away from the mansion, Isabella started to sob as she let the memories consume her.

Jasper let a few tears fall down his face and he hugged his mate close to him, caressing her face and hair, telling her how much he loved her as he waited for the pain to ease.


	10. Chapter 10: Madness

_Author's Note: Haha, I was very pleased with many of the reviews, most of them made me laugh. I suppose it's a good thing the last chapter made some of you cry, I thank you for your tears, it means I succeeded! So I noted that some of you wanted a bit more history, I am going to add a few more flashbacks, if you don't like that let me know and I might try something different. Anyways thanks for the reads and reviews! ( I know I don't respond to all the reviews and I feel a bit bad about that sometimes I just don't want to make the author's note too long, but please know that I thank you all!)_

**_krystal214: _**_Edward will suffer some more later, no worries, and yes, I had Carlisle feeling conflicted but he will set himself straight :) I will involve the Volturi soon... I'm just not sure when yet because I have so much going on. A talk with Alice is due soon also. Thanks for your constant reviews, they really get me motivated to write more and I appreciate your comments, you are an excellent reviewer! ;)_

**_viola1701e: _**_Thanks! I love the Major too :] And I will be involving the Volturi sometime soon-ish :P When I can figure out how to fit them in smoothly again. _

**_NatalieLynn: _**_T__hank you for your review, I am really glad you like it so far, you have a way with words too! Hope you like this chapter :)_

**_TwilightAddict71484: _**_Y__our review made me bust out laughing :D haha thanks, it made my day :)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Madness<em>

Trapped inside her mind, Isabella felt the memories dragging her down into the pulsing darkness. It was like thousands of hands clawing and tearing at her clothes and legs as she frantically tried to stay afloat. She screamed for Jasper, blindly reaching her hands upwards as if she could grab a hold of him

When despair threatened to devour her, she saw him above her, reaching out his hand for her with tears in his eyes, his mouth was moving but she could hear no words above the screaming darkness below.

He looked like an angel, a glowing halo of light encircled him and radiated warmth and safety.

She ripped and pulled against the vice-like grips on her lower body, trying to break free and reach him.

His hand came down lower and she he was almost within reach of her fingertips. She cried out in desperation and kicked out violently against the clawing hands, lifting herself and finally breaching the distance between her and Jasper.

Isabella grasped his hand with her own and let hope lift her heavy spirit.

But the hands rose, invigorated, and enveloped her completely, dragging both Isabella and Jasper down into the living darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Jasper surveyed his surroundings anxiously. He didn't know where he was, or where Isabella was either._

_One second he had been focused on their bond, trying to ease her pain, the next he was…here. _

_It was raining… but the rain passed through him, as if he was transparent. A forest surrounded him but he could see a white house just on the outskirts of the forest line. It reminded him of Isabella's old home._

_A slight movement of the dirt a few feet away from him caught his attention and he shifted to a defensive stance. _

_The ground sifted and began caving in and a hand slowly emerged from the mud, clawing its way out. _

_Jasper reached forward to help whoever it was but his hand passed right through theirs. Dismayed, he stepped back and uneasily waited for the figure to surface. The individual progressed slowly, but a few minutes later a head reached the surface and Jasper saw the bloodied and weary face of his mate, Isabella._

_Instinctively, Jasper lunged forward and tried to lift her into his arms but just like the first time, he slipped right through her. _

_He collapsed to his knees in despair and horror and helplessly watched as his mate tried to struggle free of the ground._

_She was sobbing hysterically, crying in agony as she clutched at the soil around her trying to drag herself out. _

_Jasper's heart bled._

"_Come on darlin', you can do it…" he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him but hoping she would all the same._

_She collapsed half way free, her torso heaving as she gasped and sobbed. _

_Then Jasper heard her speak and his heart broke again. _

"_Edward…" she cried out in desperation, her voice was hoarse and pained. _

_The pouring rain masked her tears but he heard her and cried. _

_He knew now that he was in her memories. While she was reliving it, he was being forced to watch; a helpless observer, unable to change the past. This was where the mutt had buried her alive… Her house was just outside the woods but no one was there because Charlie was already gone. _

_Jasper screamed out his frustration and pain and clutched his head in his hands. _

_Why? How could they have let this happen to her? How could Alice not have seen? _

_He crawled over to his mate and placed his hand hovering over her head whispering unheard words of reassurance, pretending he could touch her, pretending he could comfort her as she bled in the ground. _

_Almost as if she heard him, although he knew it was not possible, Isabella renewed her efforts and minutes later she was free and she collapsed inconsolably a few feet away from her shallow grave, sobbing hoarsely._

_Jasper ran his eyes over her emaciated frame, he was stunned that she hadn't already died of blood loss with all the fresh wounds that scoured her body. Her skin was discolored and bruised in too many places… her wet hair clung to her face and her clothes hung in shreds. Her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, were hollow._

_Streaks of light flooded into the forest, illuminating her body in the darkness and Jasper looked to the source. _

_A car had pulled up on the side of the road by her house and two people were getting out. _

_He looked at his mate, "Isabella get up, get up darlin'," he whispered in vain, terrified that these people might further harm her. _

_But when they neared he saw they were just an old couple with kindly faces. The old man spoke. _

"_Can you see what it is yet, Janie?"_

"_No Wes, I can't hardly see anythin' in these woods," the old woman replied wearily, "if it eats us, it's your fault." _

_Jasper watched the couple expectantly, these must be the ones who find her and take her to the hospital. He let out a grateful sob and stood over his mate, they would help her. _

_He hovered near her as the old man struggled to carry her back to their truck. _

"_You're safe now Isabella…"_

_The man and woman settled her in the backseat and Jasper tried to climb in with her but he was held back. Something was preventing him from entering the truck and then blackness closed in again and Isabella, the old couple, the rain, and the forest all disappeared. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Jasper woke with a painful gasp and glanced around trying to readjust to his surroundings.<p>

Isabella lay in his arms, nestled tightly against his chest, tears running steadily out of the corners of her eyes. He brought his hand to her face and tilted her head up towards him and her eyes flicked to his, proving that she was awake and conscious.

"I …saw you Isabella…" he began, trying to figure out how to explain what had happened to them, "I was with you… in your memories, but you couldn't see me, and I couldn't touch you…"

Her pained eyes widened, "You saw me… crawl out?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded, "Yes darlin'… it was… painful to watch."

She closed her golden eyes, feeling the wind skim across her marble skin, recollecting herself.

"I'm sorry you had to see it…"

"No darlin'… I am the one who is sorry… it was our fault that this happened to you. I now have seen some of the pain you endured and it breaks my heart…" he choked out, wishing he could have spared her all the sufferings she had to bear.

Jasper knew that the image of her despaired face crying out for his brother would be burned in his mind forever.

He weaved his fingers through her dark waves and bent down and kissed her sorrowfully on her soft lips.

His tears mixed with hers and they kissed slowly, putting all the pain and heartache into it, seeking redemption.

* * *

><p>Adam and Alice sat in the living room after Jasper and Isabella had left, observantly watching the Cullens reactions.<p>

Carlisle had fetched Edward's arms and was now reattaching them with a stony look on his face.

Emmett was still forlornly staring at his hands and Rosalie was rubbing his back, a sorrowful expression on her face as well.

Esme was looking out the window, her eyes glittering with unshed venom.

When Carlisle finished, he stood up and addressed Alice.

"You should have warned us Alice, if we had known they would be here we might have reacted better."

Alice shot him a glare, "I am glad I did not warn you, now Isabella knows your true and honest reactions and she will stay. If I had warned you, Edward here would have messed everything up even worse and it would have led to Isabella and Jasper leaving us for good."

Esme interrupted softly, "Carlisle… I know you regret leaving our daughter all those years ago… and I know you don't like surprises. You reacted poorly to their arrival but all Isabella wants is to be a part of this family… and that's all we want as well. So put away your pride and admit to her that you were wrong to let Edward make the decision to abandon her. It was a mistake on both our parts, we let our son; a younger and inexperienced vampire make a decision that concerned the entire family and ruined a young girls life… All she wants is for you to admit that we were wrong."

Carlisle sighed in resignation, "You're right… I will apologize when they return," he turned to Alice, "thank you, Alice, for helping to bring them home, I have made a few too many mistakes recently but that will end now."

Edward stood up furiously, "Carlisle! You can't let Jasper have her! You _know_ she is my mate, not his!" he growled.

Carlisle snapped back, "Quiet Edward! Your decision has ended the life of someone who was dear to us. You no longer have any say in what the family does concerning Isabella. We can only hope for her forgiveness, and you are not to go near her unless she allows you. I am saying this as the head of this coven and if you will not heed it then you may leave."

Edward's face dropped and he bowed his head in reluctant assent.

Carlisle turned to console Emmett, "It will be alright Emmett, Isabella loves you and I think she will accept your apology sooner than the rest of ours," he murmured gently.

Emmett's face lifted hopefully and Rosalie gave him a small smile.

"Now, since Isabella and Jasper will be staying with us we will have to be considerate towards them and let them approach us if they should want to. I don't want anyone pressuring them but we should make every effort to help them feel welcome with us again," Carlisle stated authoritatively, glancing around the room at each of them.

"I don't know when they will return but until then… just relax and go about normally."

With that said, he took Esme's hand and they retired to the study.

Adam murmured to Alice and she shot a smile at Emmett and Rosalie before they headed out as well.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Adam's shoulders dropped releasing the tension caused by the last hour.<p>

"That was rather unpleasant," he understated.

Alice gave a sad laugh, "You can say that again… I have never been so ashamed of Edward; he used to be decent, but now… I don't know he's just…" she trailed off.

"A dick?" Adam interjected.

She winced, "Yeah."

"He doesn't deserve to live…" he admitted unkindly.

Alice's brow furrowed, "That's a little harsh, Adam, and Edward isn't all bad."

Adam scowled, "You didn't see Isabella before she met Jasper, she was…tormented, and broken… no, she was shattered. I couldn't help her… She had tried to cut off all emotion, she was nearly dead inside, but Jasper awakened all the pain and is helping her deal with it now. She may seem weak and unstable to you now, but once she gets through this, I wouldn't want to be Edward."

His voice quieted, "I saw her turn a vampire to dust in under a minute, Alice, she _destroyed _him without even touching him."

Alice felt something she had never correlated with Isabella before…. _Fear._

"How is that possible?" she asked, horrified.

"I'm not sure… and I don't think I want to find out, I will be loyal to her until my existence is over but heaven help anyone whom she decides doesn't deserve to live."

* * *

><p>Edward strode purposefully out of the now empty living room, replaying the past hour over and over in his head.<p>

He had never been so humiliated in his life.

_Fucking Jasper._

He had read his brothers thoughts and somewhere deep down, he knew Bella was not his mate. But he refused to accept it.

She was glorious as a vampire.

Beautiful, long, dark waves of hair that cascaded down her back, she had a lithe, petite figure, innocent, sparkling, golden eyes, and soft, pink lips.

He could already picture her writhing beneath him, begging for him to take her again and again; he grew hard at the thought.

He imagined he had loved her once, as a human she had intrigued him. He had lusted for her blood, but denying himself had only made her all the more appealing, and he hadn't been able to read her mind either, so her every word was a surprise to him.

Bella had been appealing physically as a human, nothing compared to how she was now but still very attractive. Her fragility was incredible, just the slightest push could bruise her back then. But now she was just as strong if not stronger than him and she would be able to withstand all the things he'd fantasized about while she was human.

He was a man obsessed now.

And he would have her, one way or another.

When Edward abandoned her thirteen years ago, he went a little mad. The simple act of denying his singer had destructive consequences on his mind. He became more animalistic, more base, more instinct-driven.

To hide his… regression, he had feigned torment, always saying he needed to be alone to mourn.

In actuality, his _alone_ _time_ was spent in bars or whorehouses, trying to satiate his needs. He never did completely satisfy himself but he knew that wouldn't be possible without Bella, so he compromised and found girls that looked enough like her to please him. Some of them didn't survive his…activities, but he never did bite them because he knew that the family would pick up on it if he did, he would dump their bodies in random alleyways making it look like homicides.

There had been several instances where he nearly caved and went back for his Bella, but he always stopped himself, after all he didn't want to kill her, and when he was in these animalistic moods there was little to no control or compassion.

He told himself he left because he loved her and that she would live a happy human life without him.

Now she was a vampire… so deliciously broken and sad, she should have come running to him when he told her he loved her again.

But Jasper had already got to her first.

She was beholden to _him_ at the moment.

Edward would have to be clever in order to get her to leave his brother. He had gotten pieces of Jasper's history over the years from his mind, he knew Jasper was military trained and he had been in the vampire wars. He would have to consider getting outside aid to accomplish his goals.

And eventually… Bella would be his again.

He grinned in excitement but it faded when he smelled Jasper and Bella's scents leading into the forest.

* * *

><p>Isabella pulled gently away from Jasper, letting him know she was ready to go back now.<p>

She kissed him lightly on the cheek, wishing she could express her gratitude better. He was so good to her… A part of her was sad that he had to see such an agonizing part of her past, but another part was relieved. Now Jasper could truly understand some of the pain she went through… not that he couldn't already feel it, being an empath and bonded to her, however seeing it is different than just feeling the emotions associated with it.

He lifted her in his lean arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was starting to appreciate his taking care of her all the time… at first she only allowed him to carry her because she didn't trust herself to be strong enough to move, but now she let him carry her because it was comforting for them both.

They progressed slowly through the forest, drawing comfort and energy from the silence and overall serenity originating from each other and nature.

With every breakdown she had, Isabella felt a little stronger and a little more stable afterwards. It was an improvement that she was grateful for.

She didn't want to be broken anymore… she wanted to be whole and love Jasper properly, she wanted to be able to laugh freely and play, and she wanted to be free of despair.

Tears pricked at her eyes again and she swiped them away furiously. She was tired of crying…

A vengeant feeling grew in her heart and she felt the urge for violence and retribution crash inside her like a wave.

_He _still needed to pay for his actions.

Jasper picked up on her aggressive feelings and sent her a surge of love and gentility, calming her. She looked up at him curiously.

"We will have time for that later darlin'" he smirked amused, "right now there is nothing more that I want than to take you up to our room and rest."

She raised an eyebrow, "Only rest?" she asked, a foreign twinkle sparkling in her eyes.

Jasper grinned, "Or… other things…" he replied, his voice deepening.

Isabella gave him a sweet smile before murmuring softly, "I think I would like… other things."


	11. Chapter 11: Intimacy

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites again, I am glad you are enjoying the story and sorry for the long wait. Thanks to all the reviewers for your vehemence towards Edward :) Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_WARNING: **Mature content in this chapter**. A little Jasper/Bella action so if you don't want to read then skip to the end. Otherwise enjoy and let me know how that went because I had a lot of trouble writing an intimate scene and I would love some feedback. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Intimacy<em>

Jasper cradled his mate to him tightly as he entered the their shared bedroom in the Denali's mansion. He loved having her close to him; the feel of her smooth skin on his, her delicate hands resting against his chest, her strawberry-like scent wafting up to his sensitive nose. She was beautiful… and she was his.

He did not deserve her… she was such a sweet, innocent, beautiful, and strong individual. She deserved someone who wasn't as scarred as him. Someone who didn't have a dark side, someone who wasn't as weighed down by past sorrows as he was. There was no question of him loving her, he loved her with all his soul. But he did not see what she could love in him… He was… monstrous. He was a murderer, he killed thousands; human and vampire alike. How could someone love a man whose hands had shed so much blood?

He glanced down at Isabella. How could she love him?

Self-doubt plagued him. He frowned wondering why he was feeling such uncertainties. He looked inside for the source and found it. It was emanating from Isabella; self-doubt, unworthiness, pain, anxiety, sorrow. The feelings had seeped into his own, enhancing and dragging forth his hidden reservations.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed and turned on some soft classical music so the others would not be able to listen in on their conversation. Jasper kneeled at her feet and gently slid one hand into hers and the other cupped her face.

"What's bothering you?"

She averted her eyes nervously, she was no good at lying.

"Nothing… everything's fine." she replied insincerely.

He sighed and spoke in a whisper, "Don't lie to me darlin', I'm an empath… I can tell when something's upsetting you."

Isabella half glared at him before her eyes clouded with uncertainty and pain. She had told him she was ready for… intercourse… and she was. Sort of. But she was afraid of disappointing him…

Before she was turned she had never partaken in sexual activities with Edward, no matter how much she wanted to because he always said he couldn't control himself and didn't want to risk her safety. As she looked back, she realized she had never had…consensual… sex before. Peter had taken her for the first time brutally and she had never experienced it any other way.

She did not know how to please Jasper in bed, she didn't know how to act or what to do. She knew what sex was but she didn't know how to make it _love_…

Hesitantly, she peered into his kind golden eyes and tried to bury away her doubts and fears. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, she knew he would never harm her, she was merely afraid of herself. He and Alice, she assumed, had engaged in sexual activities, how could she compare to the vivacious little pixie?

"Jasper… I… " Isabella pleaded, " I just… I've never done… this before," she finished miserably, "I feel like I'm ready but I don't want to disappoint you."

Jasper's face eased into a comforting smile, "Isabella… you would never disappoint me," he leaned over her, pushed her back onto the bed, and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I love you, just holding your hand makes me happy… all I want is for you to do what you feel comfortable with, nothing more."

"I will take care of you darlin'," he added softly.

For some reason, his words comforted her and eased her fears. She gifted him a grateful smile and indicated with her eyes that he could continue.

His head bent down and his soft lips caught her own, fire raced under her skin. His golden hair brushed over the edge of her face leaving her skin tingling, shocks pulsed through her body originating from where his body touched hers. His lean muscular form was strong, she felt him between her legs. Her body arched up seeking more contact and he groaned sinking his fingers in her silky brown curls.

She felt heat rush from her head to her toes and back again, little shocks of pleasure tickled her. She'd never felt anything so delightful before. Jasper kissed her sweetly and all previous doubts fled like rabbits. This was right. It felt natural and _good._

Jasper gripped the hem of her shirt and slid his gentle hands underneath, caressing her skin. She brought her legs up around his waist and snuck her own hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles rippling as he moved. He pulled away from her mouth and trailed his lips down her neck, tenderly nipping and kissing his way down to her collar bone. Gods, his touch was like fire and ice; creating little explosions of pleasure with every touch.

She felt him place a tender kiss in the hollow of her neck before he brought his head back up to face hers. His lovely golden eyes had darkened considerably. They were nearly black with hunger… for her. It sent a shock through her that both scared and pleased her. She had never seen his eyes so dark, so filled with passion and hunger, so powerful. Isabella could simply drown in his eyes. He drew her in and calmed her fears, allowing their sensual sides to take over.

Isabella kept her eyes locked with his as she lifted his shirt over his head, breaking eye contact only for a moment before reclaiming it. He repeated the same for her and both of them let their eyes roam. Jasper's chest was chiseled and fit, littered with faded scars and bite marks that made Isabella hiss in grief. She traced the scars with feather light touches, she was not the only one who had suffered.

Jasper winced as she felt her grief at the sight of his scars. They had always been a sore spot for him. Reminders of the past and his imperfections. The newborns had been relentless and unforgiving in their attacks and he had been the same in his destruction of them. Compassion was nonexistent back then. But now… he allowed his emotions to bud and grow inside him, all emotions. Love, grief, pain, anger, happiness… he enjoyed all of them now because they made him feel human.

At the moment, all he felt was love for the beautiful creature lying underneath him. He wanted her to know that he would do anything for her, he would die for her, kill for her, destroy for her. There was nothing else in the world he cherished more than her. She was his mate, his true love, his other half. And he would show her.

He knew she was nervous about pleasing him… but he did not care about that. He was there to love her. She was broken, even still, and all he wanted was to help her heal. One step at a time.

A physical bond, he knew, would go a long ways in helping her heal again. She was already doing so much better, he had felt her crippling pain when he first met her and the pain she was still holding onto was no where near the intensity that it had previously been. For that he was thankful.

Now he was going to show her how it felt to be loved.

A swell of affection for the sweet vampire tracing the scars on his chest enveloped his heart and he brought his hand around the back of her neck and lifted her head towards his, ensnaring her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands rested against his chest and he stroked his other hand up her side, feeling her soft smooth skin.

He felt himself harden and he let out a soft groan into her mouth before flipping them around with him sitting on the edge and Isabella's legs curled around his waist. His hands ran up and down her back, dipping down and brushing her jean-clad bottom. They kissed sweetly, enjoying and savoring the taste of each other.

Isabella felt his erection brushing her center and she gasped, surprised. All she knew now was that she wanted him, it didn't matter if she hadn't done this before… the feeling was heavenly and she wanted more. She wanted his hands everywhere, she wanted him inside her. She wanted to make love.

She leaned him back so he was was the one lying on the bed now and she was on top, straddling his waist. She liked the space around her when she was on top, the assurance that she could leave and she wouldn't be held down, that she was in control of her body and actions, and that she was making Jasper gasp in pleasure.

Her hands drifted down his chest to his jeans and she unbuttoned them slowly before tugging and letting them fall to the floor. His erection was prominent through his dark boxers and she slid her own pants off before climbing above him again. His hands came up and caressed her chest as she leaned over him and brushed her center across his length. They both jumped at the shocks of pleasure and seeing Isabella's playful gaze, Jasper softly growled and gripped her hips, slowly grinding up, creating delirious feelings for the both of them.

Gods, he had never felt so good. The sight of his love in only a bra and underwear in front of him was heaven on earth. He breasts were firm and her skin was smooth and pale, like marble. Her golden eyes sparkled and her dark hair shone in the dim light.

"I love you…" he whispered affectionately, thanking the universe for giving him such an incredible mate.

She smiled and he unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts and gently kissed his way up her torso. She moaned.

"Jasper… need.. you… now," she panted softly. He grinned and lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he crawled to the center of the bed, laying them down. His erection strained against his boxers and he knew it was time.

His fingers tugged her blue cotton underwear off and he brushed over her sensitive spot. She jerked and looked lustfully albeit a bit nervously up at him. He slipped his boxers down and tossed them away, leaning in and stealing a soft kiss before positioning himself at her center.

He hesitated for a second but at her almost imperceptive nod, he slowly entered her, giving her time to adjust to his size. He could feel her clench around him and his lips parted letting loose a gasp. His heavy lidded eyes opened and he looked down at his mate to see how she was faring. Her arms were curled around her chest and her eyes were closed… in pleasure, he felt though, and his mouth curved into a gentle smile.

Her hair was spread out in a halo and he leaned down and brought his lips to hers again as he began moving in and out.

He filled her completely, her walls clenched around him and he didn't know how long he would last. She was beautiful.

His pace quickened and Isabella kissed him fervently, he shifted himself so he was hitting her sensitive spot with every thrust and he felt her pleasure heighten. She was almost ready, he pulled out all the way before thrusting himself back in one last time, completely enveloping his length inside her, and they felt the wave of intense pleasure crash over them as they came together.

"Fuck Isabella…"

They panted heavily, relaxing, seeing stars, and he snuck his arms around her, shifting them to their sides so he could hold her as close as possible with him still inside her. Their eyes closed in bliss. His hand stroked her hair and he placed a sweet kiss on her light pink lips. He smiled affectionately when she opened her lovely golden eyes.

"You are amazing…" he whispered.

She smiled shyly, "So are you Jasper."

He tenderly hugged her petite form against his hard body and grinned. He loved this woman.

Jasper sent his love through their bond to her, needing her to feel how satisfied and happy he was. She chuckled and snuggled into his chest, placing soft kisses on his torso.

His length was still blissfully warm inside her and at her innocent touches he could feel himself hardening again inside her. Isabella felt him and she gave out a full blown laugh, it was the first time he had heard her really laugh before. Not just a chuckle or giggle, but a bell-like laugh that was heaven to his ears. He grinned, hardly believing how happy they were.

Her playful voice brought him back, "Already?" she laughed again. He could get used to that laugh.

He smirked and kissed her sweetly, "What can I say darlin'? You are just too damn attractive…" he murmured huskily.

Lust sparked again in her eyes, and he knew he wanted to see that gaze forever.

Isabella couldn't believe how incredible that had been. Jasper had given her such a gift, she had never known such pleasure existed. Her golden haired protector was perfect. And she loved him with all her heart. Her sorrows and pain were forgotten with this one event. The holes in her heart knitted together and all she felt now was overwhelming love for this beautiful man who adored her.

She felt, playful, and happy, and it was all because of him. With him hard inside her again, she knew their day was far from over.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she purred, leaning in close and dragging her lips across his jaw.

His length twitched inside her and she smiled to herself. This was love.

Jasper flipped them over so he was leaned above her again and kissed her hungrily and smiled against her lips when her hands wrapped around his neck. And they went again.

* * *

><p>Adam and Alice sat curled on their bed, chuckling over Jasper's and Isabella's… activities. But ultimately, they were happy for them. They knew the new couple needed the physical bond as well as the mental.<p>

Alice was still a bit upset over Isabella though, and it hung like a cloud over her, dampening her jovial mood. She felt guilt, and she knew it would not go away any time soon. She couldn't even say she wanted it to, because she deserved it. She had abandoned her sister and best friend all those years ago. Then she hadn't even checked up on her to see if she was doing alright. And she wasn't. Isabella was being killed from the inside out. Her body and soul were being broken while they pretended not to care.

Alice cried.

Adam pulled the little pixie into his lap, knowing what she was thinking of. He could hardly believe that his loving mate had left his newfound sister. He was a little outraged at it but he knew Alice cared for her and it was a mistake that she was paying the consequences for. He loved her anyways. Adam shushed her sobs and held her protectively.

"Have you ever betrayed someone you loved Adam?" her small voice asked him.

"No…" he answered, he had never betrayed a loved one before. The thought was vile to him. That his mate had done so only made him sad for her. He could not imagine betraying a loved one. The only one he felt he had let down was his sister, but he did not betray her. He just couldn't save her. And he would get revenge for her.

"Alice, you may have betrayed Isabella, but you have the chance to make it up to her now. She will forgive you because she loves you, just as you love her. It will take time." he assured softly.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"You're right… I really do need to talk with her soon though. I'm not very good at waiting." she admitted.

He chuckled, thinking of her dragging him into her bed just a day after they bonded, "So I've noticed."

She slapped him lightly on the chest, if she could blush she would.

Alice jumped out of his arms, wanting to go out and get away from her guilty thoughts.

"Let's go shopping Adam," she announced smiling mischievously.

He agreed unaware of his pixie's infamy for shopping and buying things. He was going to learn what shopping really meant. Whether or not he would regret it would remain to be seen.

* * *

><p><em>Volterra <em>

Aro was seated in his study, worrying over his latest decision to send Isabella back to Washington. He would be sending someone soon to check on her, perhaps Jane. He knew she was fond Isabella and she would assure that if his princess had been harmed then the violators would be duly punished.

The Volturi had missed Isabella's presence over the past few weeks. What was that saying?… Absence makes the heart grow fonder. They had loved Isabella and her absence was a blow to all of them. But it had been necessary. She was broken and miserable, and she couldn't have fixed it if she stayed with them. As painful as it was to say, they could not have helped her.

Aro knew Isabella's mate was in Washington, the seer had foreseen it and he had been delightfully surprised to learn that it was the young God of War that was to hold her heart instead of the impudent mind-reader.

He snarled to himself. When Isabella returned to Volterra, Aro would make sure the mind- reader was disposed of. Properly. And he would not have a quick death.

Over the years Aro had learned ways to torture vampires… some were so painful he winced at the thought of them and he reserved those for ones who truly deserved them. _Edward Cullen _was one who deserved the most painful of torture methods.

Their princess would have vengeance and she would come home to them unharmed and whole.

He stood and strode down to the receiving hall where he called for Jane and Alec.

They arrived within moments and he smiled at them.

"_I think it is time we check on our dearest Isabella…_"

They shared a glance before bowing and disappearing to their rooms, changing into their formal guard wear before departing.

Aro clapped his hands together, excitedly anticipating Isabella's return. Then he retired to his bedroom where Sulpicia waited.

_You will be safe and home soon dearest…_

* * *

><p>Jasper and Isabella lay in post-coital bliss a few hours later. She was curled in his tender embrace, soft sheets covering their naked bodies.<p>

Jasper lay comfortably beside his mate, his golden wavy hair drifted in front of his eyes. He wanted to stay like this forever; holding her, loving her. He was so proud of her, she was nearly whole again with him. She would still be reserved around his family and other vampires but knowing that he made her feel whole and happy was… perfect.

Isabella wished vampires could sleep, she wanted to be able to curl up and sleep in his arms. But it was also nice not _needing_ to sleep because that meant she would never get tired. Jasper caressed her bare shoulder and placed a soft kiss on it, she knew from that gesture that he was drawing away from their peaceful state and would be arming himself for more confrontations with the family.

She sighed and kissed him lightly before slipping out of bed and drawing her clothes on while he did the same.

No words needed to be said, they knew they couldn't hide out in here forever no matter how appealing the idea seemed. So they mentally prepared themselves for speaking with the rest of the Cullens. Both Jasper and Isabella hoped that Edward would be absent for some reason… any reason really. They did not want to deal with him after intimating their bond.

Before opening the door, Jasper pulled Isabella into his arms and buried his golden head in her dark hair, breathing in her scent mixed with his.

"I love you Isabella…"

She smiled into his neck, "And I love you Jasper…"

How she would love to run away with him and leave the Cullens behind. She hugged him fiercely before reluctantly leaving his embrace.

"Let's go," she whispered, and they headed down hand in hand to face the family again.


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiving

_Author's Note: To all my readers, I apologize for the long wait, busy times we have now and it is harder to find time to write. Thanks for all the positive reviews, I really am appreciating them. I know many of you are looking forward to Aro exacting some sort of punishment on Edward and while that is not in this chapter I am currently writing it so it will come soon!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12: Forgiving<em>

Esme and Carlisle sat in the spacious kitchen, discussing their latest guests when Isabella and Jasper joined them.

"Are we interrupting?" Jasper asked softly, wary about intruding on a private conversation.

Carlisle stood, "No, nothing important Jasper. How are you two doing?"

Jasper gathered Isabella into his arms and lightly kissed her forehead, "Better, I think."

A pained smile crossed Carlisle's face, "Good, good…"

He looked to Isabella, her doe-like eyes watched him with evident curiosity. It was remarkable how she still retained that innocent and pure face despite all the torture she'd endured. Carlisle wished he'd had a clearer head all those years ago… then maybe he would have prevented Edward from ruining this young girl's life. There were few times in his existence when he questioned his own judgement, he had always prided himself in being a compassionate and reasonable leader. But the few mistakes he did make ended up having drastic consequences, one of such was exhibited in Isabella's lovely face.

And he was having such difficulty accepting his mistake this time. Looking back he could find no valid or reasonable excuse for allowing Edward to call the shots concerning abandoning his human. Why did he let the boy do it? Why did he let him rip the family apart and destroy Isabella? What had he been thinking?

This made him doubt his holding claim as coven leader. A leader of a coven is supposed to protect the entire coven. Isabella was part of their coven… they had claimed her as a daughter and sister, yet he had still viewed her as just a human that did not take precedence over his own son. He _failed_ as a coven leader. He failed to protect the coven, and this mistake cost them dearly. He realized that now. Unfortunately, now was almost too late. But Esme told him all he had to do was apologize and mean it. She said Isabella just wanted him to accept that he failed her all those years ago and make amends.

But it was hard. Carlisle was a proud man, he was not accustomed to apologizing for mistakes… but he would do it because he needed to. He felt such guilt every time he looked at Isabella. He wanted to make things right, bring his family back together and have everyone happy again.

So with a heavy heart he approached Isabella and took one of her petite hands in his. He trapped himself in her inquisitive pained golden eyes and began to apologize.

"Isabella, I have wronged you in one of the most unforgivable ways." he started, his gentle voice becoming raspy and pained, "I abandoned you when you were like a daughter to me. I left you when I should have stayed and helped mend your broken heart, I should have protected you from those who caused you harm… because you are our daughter and we love you. I will never be able to forgive myself… so I can hardly expect your own forgiveness but I ask for it anyway. I hope you can learn to trust us as your family again Isabella."

He whispered the last part and leaned forward to place a fatherly kiss on her forehead. He stroked her dark curls once before letting his hands drop and he backed away into Esme's waiting arms.

Isabella's expression had remained blank during his apology but now she looked at him with sympathy in her gold eyes.

She nodded her head slightly, "Thank you Carlisle, I know you mean what you say and with time I will trust you again, for now you have my forgiveness."

His face broke into a grateful smile and she smiled softly in return.

Jasper squeezed her shoulder gently and announced they were going out to meet Alice.

Carlisle and Esme watched them leave with hopeful smiles and the feeling that things were finally starting to turn around.

* * *

><p>Once out the door, Jasper swept Isabella off her feet and into his arms, cradling her close to him and kissing her heatedly.<p>

She giggled and protested, "Jasper!"

He pulled away and grinned, "What?" he asked innocently.

"What was that for?" she demanded, resting her hands on his chest.

He continued walking them to the garage but refused to take his eyes off her.

"That," he placed a quick kiss on her pink lips again, "was because I am so proud of you."

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement, "Why?"

Jasper's deep chuckle reverberated in his chest, "You are amazing, Isabella. Can you see how much you've improved in the past few days?"

"You are so strong…" he murmured tenderly.

Her eyes softened and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and smiling, feeling lighter than she had in years. Gods, she loved him. He was right, she had improved an incredible amount since her meeting of Jasper. If she hadn't met him, she was sure she would have died. Right now, she didn't understand how she lived all those years without him.

He was her life-line, the one thing holding her together and comforting her now. Nothing else would do but him. Her heart ached with love for him. Jasper was hers, she was his. And they were one.

If she ever lost him… well… existence would be unbearable, intolerable, and meaningless. He brought her such happiness, and he had helped her heal so much in the past couple days.

Her scars would fade, her pain would lessen, and her life would be happier as long as she had him there loving her.

"You are the strong one Jasper," she whispered.

She felt him smile and kissed his neck before she felt him lift and deposit her into a car. He swung into the drivers seat and geared it into drive before heading out to meet Alice and rescue Adam.

Half an hour later brought Jasper and Isabella to the only shopping center in Denali. It was a decent size considering they lived in Alaska, but Jasper had a feeling Alice was only here because there was no where else to go that was reasonably close-by.

Jasper slipped his hand around Isabella's and pulled her close, relishing the tingle of awareness being so close to her gave him. He pulled out an extra pair of sunglasses for her and smiled as she rolled her eyes before slipping them on and he pushed his own on as well. While sunglasses successfully disguised them, they also enabled the vampires to look around at people without them noticing.

He had to restrain himself from growling every time a young man stared a little too long at his mate. He was very protective of her and knew she realized it, he'd seen her amused smile whenever she felt him tense. But what gave him a bit of guilty pleasure was when he noticed his lovely mate shoot glares at females who eyed him as well. Little things like this gave them an odd sort of reassurance that comforted them both as they tried to seek out Alice and Adam.

The couple in question were just in fact leaving the lingerie store and were now heading in Isabella and Jasper's direction.

* * *

><p>Alice flounced happily out of the store, carrying several bags worth of clothes from previous stores and the one she just left. Adam followed her with a dazed expression on his chiseled face. That was one store he wished he had never entered. He carried just as many, if not more, bags than Alice did. His arms were loaded with shopping bags, and the mall really wasn't even that big! He had no idea how Alice managed to find these many things in such a small shopping mall. He shuddered at the thought of California or New York sized shopping centers.<p>

But as much as he was horrified at the prospect of more stores, just glancing at Alice's face alight with excitement and happiness made it all worth it. She truly had made shopping into an art, and he loved how she looked at the details of things, she didn't just buy junk or more things to clutter the house. She bought things that would decorate or enhance either the house or its inhabitants, adding to the appeal or beauty instead of overloading it. With clothes she bought things that would flatter the wearer, she took in account colors, shapes, fabrics, designs, styles, comfortability, mobility, etc., although rarely did she appeal to the tastes of the intended wearer.

Yet occasionally she did make allowances, recognizing that some things, no matter how much Alice thought they would be perfect, would never be worn so she forced herself to leave it. Several such things had been found on this shopping trip and Alice had forced Adam to hide the article of clothing from her in fear she would cave in and buy it.

Adam indulged her every time, greatly amused by how seriously she took shopping.

But the lingerie store was just a little too much. Alice turned and looked at her mate's stricken face and took pity on him.

"We're going to be meeting Isabella and Jasper now, Adam." she said, giggling at the relief that flooded his pale features.

Adam smiled, for Alice he would do anything, even indulge the never-ending hunger she harbored for shopping.

A few moments later, Adam saw Isabella and Jasper linked arm-in-arm gracefully heading down the walkway.

Isabella wore a pair of flattering boot-cut jeans with a simple v-neck shirt and a black knee-length coat that bunched in at the waist before hanging loose, giving her an elegant appearance. Her mahogany curls were drawn in a loose bun with soft tendrils hanging loose framing her face, sunglasses covered her eyes and Adam could see her smiling at something Jasper said.

Jasper's head was bent down near Isabella's ear and his arm was linked with hers, giving them an classically intimate look as they strode down the sidewalk. Jasper's outfit was similar to his mates in simplicity and color; dark jeans, a grey shirt, black overcoat. They looked striking together.

Adam was happy for them, they were good people that had suffered more than most in this world. Their scars were more extensive and permanent than any others he knew, yet as long as they had each other they were happy. So he would do his best to ensure that they stayed together as long as they wished it.

As they neared the couple, Alice had him set the bags down at a table and he turned to have Isabella embrace him in a gentle hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek in greeting.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked.

Isabella flashed her teeth, "Better," she said, shooting a glance at Jasper.

He raised his eyebrow before giving her a soft smirk, "I'm glad."

Alice pulled Isabella out of his arms, "Ok you two can chit-chat later, it's my turn now."

Then they walked off leaving Jasper and Adam frowning at the loads of shopping bags sitting at their feet.

* * *

><p>Alice tried desperately to hide her nervousness behind an upbeat facade but Isabella could see right through it. She knew Alice was anxious about breaching the subject of her abandonment, but Isabella also knew they would both feel better once it was over with. As much as Isabella wished she could forgive Alice right away, she just…couldn't. If there was one thing Isabella valued more than any other attribute, it was loyalty. Having been abandoned so many times in her life made her appreciate those who exhibited true loyalty. The ones who stuck through it all; the thick and thin, the good and bad, the hard times and the happy times. They were the ones worth knowing.<p>

Isabella had resolved that those whose loyalty was inconsistent and questionable were to be neither trusted nor accepted into her life. But she had to give the Cullens a chance. They had been loyal to their own when they left her… they just had not realized she had become one of them as well.

Now she was still uncertain if she still wanted to be. The Volturi were loyal… their love for her was unquestionable and she knew she would be safe and content if she went back to them. But what would she be missing out on? What could the Cullens give her that the Volturi could not? It was a question she did not yet have the answer to but once she did she would be free to make a rational decision.

She looked back at Alice who was babbling about new styles and stores that were trending at the moment. The pixie turned to give her a quick glance but at the seriousness pooled in Isabella's eyes she quieted and prepared for the long-awaited apology.

Isabella waited patiently, she knew Alice would be getting emotional over this, so would she… the hole in her heart still bled sometimes. Jasper had helped her heal mostly but there was still much to resolve. Just because she could feign normality didn't mean she was truly fine.

"Isabella… I think I should start with I'm sorry." Alice began, her face ashamedly cast down at her heel clad feet.

"That is always a good place to begin…" Isabella replied coolly, trying to mask the well of hurt that rose when she looked back at her memories of them.

"It was so horrible, not looking into your future. I knew I should have… I could feel that something was wrong but I ignored it, I thought I was growing paranoid."

Alice frowned, darting a glance at Isabella's stoic face, "I tried once, but before my vision came Edward saw it and interrupted and got really angry… I didn't want to hurt him so I didn't try again."

"I naively believed what Edward said… that you didn't like goodbyes and you would forget us with time. If I had known what was in store for you-" Alice teared up, "I would never have left you. _Never._" she finished fiercely.

"And I will never leave you now Isabella, you are my sister and no matter what happens I will be here for you."

Isabella gave her a small smile. Hearing her apology was like a breath of fresh air into her dead lungs. She could feel some of the tension on her heartstrings just disappear and she knew she would forgive Alice. Just like with Carlisle, it would take some time before she trusted her again but forgiveness could be gifted to them for now.

She was enveloped in a crushing hug by the little vampire as soon as she smiled. Isabella could feel Alice shaking with suppressed sobs. There was no way she could have withheld forgiveness from Alice… it just wasn't in her nature. She loved her as much as one can love a sister, and love means one forgives.

Isabella was almost afraid that she was forgiving them too soon… that it was as if she was handing out her forgiveness like candy… as soon as they apologized then everything would be ok between them. She felt…off about it. Was she supposed to stay angry and rant at them? At one time she might have, but she was weary. Tired of being in pain, tired of living alone, tired of being angry.

When she thought of it that way then she didn't feel as… off.

Weariness was weighing her down now, the past couple days were catching up to her and the emotional stress was wearing her out. And as soon as she acknowledged it, she could feel it intensify and begin to devour her.

So many apologies… so much guilt… so much pain.

It all started to crash down on her and she felt an overwhelming urge to run and hide. She felt the panic rise and she didn't know why… she just wanted to get away and be alone. The mall crowd grew louder in her mind, she felt almost claustrophobic amongst all the people. Her ears started ringing.

She vaguely recognized that Alice was shaking her and saying something… but she was blurry… she couldn't understand… her mind was overloading… she felt hands grab her and she tried to jerk away from them but her limbs were weighted down, everything was hazy and sluggish… she wanted Jasper.

Her last panicked thought was for Jasper…then darkness.

* * *

><p>Jasper felt the unease and panic filter through his and Isabella's bond and hurried in Alice and his mate's direction. He saw them through the crowd of people a ways ahead by the mall bridge. Isabella had a quizzical frown on her face like she was confused about something.<p>

He saw her shake her head as if trying to focus, her arms curled into her chest and he felt her panicked emotions.

He should never have left her alone. _Goddamnit._ Now his mate was hurting again and he couldn't get through the bustling crowds quick enough. The humans moved like idle cattle so he started pushing past people roughly, earning a few middle fingers and irritated grumbles.

Finally he reached her and quickly pulled her into his arms. She didn't respond and he suddenly felt all her weight drop and he swiftly brought her to a cradle against his chest.

_Oh my poor Isabella…_

Jasper should have realized earlier that she was handling things too well. He should have known she was just burying the tense emotions she'd been feeling instead of letting them out. As one who had such experience with emotions, Jasper knew she was merely overloaded.

But he should have seen it earlier. He should have warned her about it… but now she was safe in his arms and he would help her sort through her overwhelming feelings in private when they returned to the house.

With Isabella cradled in his arms, they were attracting a lot of attention and Jasper told Alice that they were leaving and Adam was still with the bags.

Alice nodded sadly and placed a soft kiss on Isabella's forehead before darting away.

Jasper strode quickly to the car and placed his love inside. She was limp and unconscious. A swell of pained affection beat against his dead heart and he took her lifeless hand in his own and drove back to the Denali residence.

When he arrived, he noticed Edward skulking outside the house, pacing back and forth, seeming to talk to himself. Jasper could feel violent emotions radiating from him and he grew alarmed. The Major prowled inside him and took notice of the little shit as well. He wanted to confront him… the Major lunged about inside, desiring nothing more than to rip Edward's throat out.

But Jasper held the Major firmly and shot a scowl at Edward before tending to his mate. She was the important one, Edward could… and would… be dealt with later.

He reached in the car and hauled Isabella into his arms again. When he looked back at Edward he was gone. The Major crowed out his disappointment and Jasper scanned the area in case there would be a confrontation.

There was nothing. Edward was gone.

He sighed in both relief and slight disappointment. Jasper knew he would have to let the Major have his fun sometime… otherwise it would be worse the longer he held out.

Isabella twitched in his arms and he immediately shifted his focus back to her.

Jasper carried her up to their room and laid her down on the bed, climbing in beside her and pulling her into his arms. He rested his cheek on her head and kissed her gently.

One step forward, two steps back… he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up so quickly. He knew it took awhile for traumatic experiences to fade. Sometimes they never did, and it had only been thirteen years for Isabella, and she was just now facing some of her tormentors. He would find out how she really was when she woke… and until then he would hold her.

_I love you Isabella Swan… don't you forget that._


	13. Chapter 13: Setbacks

_Authors Note: Thanks you to all the reviewers, I have now received over a hundred reviews for my first story and I am beyond pleased! I never even hoped for that many. So I hope you all will not hate me for this chapter but I felt I needed to wrap some things up and bring in a major twist because life is full of misunderstandings and setbacks. And I know vampires cannot sleep so it is odd that they can become unconscious but I feel that when the brain gets overloaded it tends to shut down and since vampires have heightened senses which are determined by the brain then it would be alright for vampires to black out, just to clarify for the few who were wondering. Anyways many thanks to everyone and hope you don't throttle me for this chapter!_

_Also I apologize for the story alert, I had a problem uploading the first time so it will probably have two alerts. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13: Setbacks <em>

Isabella woke abruptly in Jasper's arms.

Her head felt muddled and confused but knew she was safe because Jasper was there. The last thing she remembered was talking with Alice… then nothing.

She snuggled into Jasper's chest, inhaling his scent and allowing his masculinity to envelop her like a warm blanket. How did she come to deserve him? How did she not see him when she was with Edward? How couldn't she have known he was her mate when she was human? If she'd had him all those years ago, her life would have been so much easier.

But maybe that's why she hadn't recognized him though. Maybe life wasn't supposed to be easy… but why not?

Why did she have to suffer so much when others had it easy? Why had she been broken when others were blessed with ignorance of the ways of violence? Who the _fuck_ decided this sort of stuff?

Her emotions went haywire and shot out of bed and grabbed the lamp and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. There was something about destroying things that always relieved anger. Isabella reached for the small bedside table but Jasper wrapped his strong arms around her, effectively immobilizing her as she struggled.

She squirmed and strained against his hold but he held fast, burying his face in her neck and sending her waves of unwanted peace and calm.

She wanted to run, to destroy, to break things.

A feral scream of outrage escaped her and she heard the other inhabitants of the house cease movement.

In the midst of her fury she heard Jasper's sweet voice cut through the red fog surrounding her mind.

"Isabella shhh… shh.. darlin'…. it's alright…"

She grew still in his arms and he kissed her neck as she acquiesced to him. The anger flooded out of her like a broken dam at his gentle loving touches.

She burst into tears.

Gods it hurt so much… dealing with everyone, dealing with people. It was so frustrating.

"Jasper… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

He turned her around in his arms and hugged her shaking form tightly.

"It's alright darlin'… just let it out, remember you have to let these emotions run their course."

Jasper tilted her tear stained face towards his, "Feelings just don't go away because you want them to, sweetheart."

He placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled gently.

"But I don't want to be an emotional wreck Jasper, " she said solemnly, "I would rather be who I was a few years ago, not feeling anything, rather than this…"

Jasper felt as if she a had doused a bucket of cold water over his head.

His hold on her tightened and he stiffened as she continued, "This is why I was dead inside Jasper, my emotions ravaged my insides… I was bleeding from the inside out all the time… I don't want to feel this pain anymore."

"I can't handle it Jasper…"

The coldness crept down his spine and entwined itself around his heart.

"What are you trying to say Isabella?" he asked quietly.

She drew away from him and wrapped her arms around herself. She was near tears again and her soft brown hair was mussed.

"I need to get away from here Jasper."

_Damnit… _He was hoping she wasn't going to say that. He felt the cold pierce his heart in a sharp jab. There was no way she was leaving without him… he knew she'd been under stress with everyone but he didn't expect her to want to leave, he had hoped she would pull through. Jasper wanted her to be strong again, so she would be happy, so she would smile and laugh again. No, he would not be leaving her alone. If she left him… he knew she would build up her walls again, she would die inside and he wouldn't be able to bring her back, he couldn't allow that to happen.

His eyes turned hard, "I can't let you do that Isabella."

She started, her doe-like eyes flashed with irritation.

"Can't you feel my pain Jasper? Why would you have me suffer this again?"

He flinched.

"I am tired of being broken Jasper, I refuse to pretend like everything is ok and all will be fine. You wanted me to make amends with the Cullens… I tried. But this is too much heartache for one person to bear, I need to be alone, have peace…and quiet, away from here," she whispered brokenly.

"I need to sort out my grievances away from the family Jasper."

She was trying to leave him… all he heard was she wanted to leave them… and him. And he could not fault her for it. For he could feel her pain, it was raw and pulsated through her entire being, he felt it through his gift and their bond. It was devouring her. But all he could think was he wanted her to stay with him, that she would only be happy if she was here with him. Yet it was he who would be happy if she stayed, not her. He had falsely believed that she would heal here, but she could not.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked, his voice small and scared like a young child's.

A single venomous tear slid down his cheek as he felt his heart clench tightly.

Isabella looked at him mournfully, so innocent and sweet, so broken.

Her mouth opened to answer him and he fled.

Jasper fled down the stairs and out into the dark forest. He ran from rejection, he ran so he would not hear her say the words he dreaded to hear. He could not bear it. If she left him then his heart would break, he knew he would die. He ran deep into the forest, running from the pain of love, whipping past the trees and rushing through the mountains. He ran to a cliffside glacier and screamed out his pain.

He was a coward.

He knew the pain wasn't all his own. Some was his mate's. He felt her heart break through their bond as well.

His hands tore at his hair and he stared brokenly out at the frozen wasteland.

He could feel her calling out to him through the bond but he ignored her, he wouldn't have her reject him. He would not hear it.

While he was trying to ignore their bond he suddenly felt a snap in his chest and then it was gone. He looked down at his chest, almost wondering if he would see anything but nothing was there. An incredible sense of loneliness descended upon him and he felt desolate.

_What was that? Why did he feel so lost now? _

He could feel something was missing inside him. Something important. But his mind was hazy and he couldn't distinguish that which he'd lost.

_Isabella… I need you._

Jasper wanted to feel her and he reached for the bond but when he did, he realized what he'd lost. The bond was gone. The one thing connecting him to his true mate had disappeared.

_NO! Where was she? Where was his mate?_

He cursed himself and called out for her mentally. Not even a whisper answered him. No sign whatsoever from her. He had no inclination at all as to why this was happening. In all his years he'd never heard of anything like this. _Why couldn't he feel her anymore? _

_Was she… dead? _

_Was this what it felt like when your mate died? Like the world was ending, like loneliness and despair were consuming you alive, like you were dying inside? _

He was confused, and heartbroken. The flurry of emotions swirling around in his head were lanced with despair and bitterness. He had to find her. He had to go back and find his mate… He had to be strong for her...

* * *

><p>Isabella sobbed as he left. She didn't want to hurt him… and she couldn't live without him.<p>

She had wanted to ask him to accompany her back to the Volturi. Back to the ones who loved her unconditionally but asked for nothing in return. She needed Aro's gentle fatherly manner, she needed to confide in him as a father because she could not do so with Carlisle. She wanted Sulpicia's motherly affection… Jane's comforting presence… Felix's strong embrace… Alec's silent eyes… she wanted all of them, her _true _family.

They would not judge her. They would not ask for undeserved forgiveness. They would not harm her.

No… they would love her.

She'd longed to be a part of the Cullen family for so long… but the more one wants something, the more they idealize it and are often disappointed in the end. Years she had waited for this chance… and though they had done nothing terribly offensive since her arrival… she was still disappointed.

And they were causing her pain. Perhaps unknowingly, but it was still pain.

So she knew now she was going to leave. The decision was made and she knew it was right. The Cullens were not a part of her future… but Jasper Whitlock… he was not a Cullen to her.

He was her mate.

But he left… she didn't understand why he fled… she knew it wasn't fair to ask him to leave his family but she could not stay here any longer.

_Jasper!_

Her heart screamed for him and she held herself tightly, trying to hold herself together since she felt like she was breaking to pieces.

The walls began rising around her heart and mind again, she built them quickly, burying herself inside so she wouldn't have to feel the pain… the loss.

_Why did he leave? _

She reached inside herself and caressed the bond between them, marveling at the love it took to form it. But that love was tainted now… she was too broken for him to love properly. That was why he left… he didn't want to leave his family for her. And she could not ask him to. Not anymore.

Her heart shattered and she placed a shield around the bond. Preserving and hiding it. She cut Jasper off… now she would still have the love that formed the bond, but none of the pain of losing it. She would not feel him through it because that would only bring her back to him when she knew she was a burden.

Everyone would be better off without her… the Cullens would live happier without her here, reminding them of their mistake.

And Adam… she softened thinking about him. Dear, sweet Adam would have Alice now.

Alice would treat him right… she would take care of him.

Isabella stood and wiped her tears.

She would stay in this horrid place no longer. This pain was even worse than before… she didn't know why she was hurting so much but she couldn't think straight for the pain.

She left out the window so she wouldn't have to say goodbye. They wouldn't understand.

Isabella fled on uncertain feet into the woods, pausing at the edge for one last glance at the Denali's home. Her hair whipped around her face and she wondered why she'd even stopped. Maybe in a few years… she would come back… or just write… maybe to Emmett. She would miss him.

_Goodbye Emmett… Alice… Rose… _

_Farewell Jasper…_

* * *

><p>Her heart constricted, saying his name in her head. But he deserved someone whole, someone who could love him like he should be loved. Since he couldn't feel the bond anymore, she hoped he would fall in love with some sweet southern girl that would take care of him. She would always love him… until the day her existence was over.<p>

And so she began to run.

Edward was prowling in the woods, trying to stay away from the house lest his intentions were revealed when he caught _her_ scent.

His head snapped up and he strained his ears to hear her.

_Isabella. _

He grinned ferally.

She was alone in the woods. He could not smell Jasper anywhere… this was his chance. He silently headed in her direction and when he found her he stopped and stared at the wondrous sight that beheld him.

His Isabella was crying… beautiful pearl-like tears falling down her porcelain cheeks, she was so petite, and vulnerable. He could feel the emotional torrent radiating from her.

She was so absorbed, she did not notice his approach. He would have to change that.

"Isabella," his seductive voice rang out.

She whipped around and snarled at him, her face twisting into a mask of fury.

Edward laughed.

She twitched and he knew she was about to run.

"You can't outrun me you know," he chuckled darkly.

Isabella hesitated, knowing he was right.

He crept closer, reveling in the panic that lighted in her eyes. Finally he reached her and inhaled her sweet scent.

She was frozen in fear, he saw defeat in her eyes and he lunged, gripping her wrists and pinning her to the ground. She didn't even have the strength to struggle.

"My beautiful Bella… mine at last."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, tasting her. His body was pressed up against hers, he could feel her curves and knew he'd gone to heaven.

Silver tears leaked out of her eyes he watched them slide down the sides of her face.

"Don't cry dearest… we are together now and always will be. I know you don't love me right now but you will… in time."

He pulled one hand away from her wrists and stroked her cheek affectionately. She closed her lovely golden eyes and tried to focus.

Edward could see she was trying to get rid of the fear and he frowned, if it was fear that made her docile then it was fear he would have to use. He gripped her chin forcefully and commanded her to look at him.

She gave a defiant little shake of her head and kept her eyes shut.

So difficult…

He slid his hand down to the hem of her shirt and slid it up her bare stomach, heading towards her breast.

Her eyes shot open and she screamed.

Edward laughed and silenced her with a bruising kiss. She was the one who wanted to play hard to get, so it was hard that she would get.

His hand groped at her chest and he felt her increase her struggles.

"You are mine Isabella, now and forever…" he growled against her lips.

Then the pain began. Edward felt it pull him in, like a living organism this foreign agony gripped him and spread through his entire being. He fell off Isabella and clutched his head on the forest ground.

Isabella stood over him and glared down coldly.

"I will never be yours… and neither will anyone else…" she stated.

He screamed but it didn't provide relief. The pain was building like a flood inside him, he saw things happening that didn't happen to him. He felt himself getting beaten by invisible hands, sliced by unseen tools, ripped apart by hidden hands. He felt liquid pouring out of his burning eyes, his hands clawed at his hair. Blood dripped from every orifice.

Isabella watched him die with an ice cold gaze.

No mercy for the likes of him.

He took longer than James to die. But eventually he did, and she stared down at him dispassionately as he disintegrated into dust at her feet.

Isabella Volturi was back… she let the deadness numb her insides so she wouldn't feel the agony. She let one lone tear slip down her face as she thought of her mate.

Her Major.

She would not regret him.

_I love you Jasper Whitlock… I will see you in another lifetime…_


	14. Chapter 14: Comfort

_Author's Note: First I must apologize for the depressing nature of the last chapter, but it was necessary, I did warn you this would be a sad/dark tale. Also this chapter will have a little but of conclusions near the end for certain things I felt I just needed to clarify or add in. I thank all you readers and reviewers for being so patient with me I know I have not been posting as often. I am starting a new story but I will be continuing this one so no need to fret. So let me know what you think of the chapter and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14: Comfort<em>

Isabella caught the first flight out to New York from Seattle. From there she would take a connecting flight to Florence where she would drive to Volterra. The route was simple, the travel period would take no more than two days. She carried no luggage, just a simple black purse that held the forged documents that would allow her to travel.

The flight to New York was approximately five hours… for Isabella it flew by. She'd purchased a first-class seat so she would not have to endure sitting by any unfavorable people. The attendants were all very kind and though she did not need their attentive pampering, she appreciated the gestures.

Isabella stayed away from the available indulgences like movies and music. She knew it would only cause her more heartache if she watched a romance or heard a song about love. And she wanted to avoid thinking about it for as long as she could.

She was anxious to see the Volturi again, she wondered if the prophecy they'd received concerning her had already come true and she'd succeeded or if there was more trouble in her future. She hoped for the former but something deep inside told her it would be the latter.

The Volturi had told her that she would come back to them whole… she couldn't tell if she was whole or not right now. There were too many scars on her soul, too many wounds, but she thought… she might be alright. Maybe.

Leaving the Cullens hadn't been terribly difficult… it rather surprised her how easily it was to abandon them like they did her. But she was not like them… this was for her own good, not for theirs…

And soon enough she would be back in Volterra, back where she _belonged…_

Isabella listened as the pilot announced that they would begin disembarking, she was one of the first off. She thought she rather liked planes, much better than cars at least. She had never understood the Cullens fascination with them, sure they were fast and sated their need for speed but running on one's own feet was faster than a car, and with planes you could see the whole world beneath you. There was not a sight that could compare.

She entered the terminal and prepared to board the next flight, the one that would take her home. She felt a warmth spread through her at the word. She'd thought before that she had no true home but after leaving the Volturi she knew she had a home, it was with them in Volterra. It was safe.

Isabella scanned the terminal area, searching for any possible threats when she spotted two of the faces she'd missed so dearly since leaving. Her mouth opened in surprise and she watched grins spread across their pale faces.

She felt venom brim in her eyes and she walked quickly over to them and was engulfed in a tight hug from Jane.

"Oh Jane, I can't tell you how much I've missed you," she said affectionately before turning to Alec, "you as well Alec."

She smiled as he pulled her into a gentle embrace, "We've missed you as well Isabella," he murmured.

She stood back and appraised them, it had been awhile since she'd seen them try to blend in with the humans. They were wearing casual travel clothes, dark colors of course, Alec wore shades to cover his red eyes and Jane wore a hat. They looked so odd, yet so comforting, so welcoming. It was just what she needed at the moment.

She let Jane and Alec lead her away, heading toward the terminal for their next flight.

"How did you know I was here?" Isabella asked them curiously.

Jane answered in a bored tone that Isabella knew was feigned, it was the voice she used whenever she went out, "We were heading to check up on you for Aro anyways when he called and told us to meet you here instead. I had hoped to be able to have a little fun with the Cullens…" she trailed off, an evil gleam entering her eyes, "but I suppose I'll just have to see them another time."

Isabella tensed at the mention of the Cullens.

Alec's soft voice eased her anxiety, "Were they worth it, Isabella?" he asked, his voice holding a tinged blend of curiosity and sorrow.

She felt the sadness descend upon her once more, a cold drenching blanket that settled itself upon her shoulders.

"No…" she answered gently, "They were not worth it…. but Jasper was."

Alec looked resigned at her response then gave her a small smile, "You will see him again. Mates are forever, Isabella, your forever has simply been paused for now."

Jane nodded and said, "It is good to see you happier Isabella, even though we can see you are still in pain, we can tell you have healed a great deal."

"I have," she agreed, "and I feel I must thank you for all those years you cared for me when I was unable to show how much I appreciated it," she said with a wan smile.

Jane let out a sharp laugh, "It was difficult sometimes I must say, but we love you Isabella. You are one of _us. _And we are loyal to our own until the end."

A quiet chuckle from Alec made Isabella smile and she felt loved once again. This was her family, her friends, her siblings now. She could not convey her deep affection for them properly but she would ensure that they knew she loved them just as much as they did her.

* * *

><p>Jasper knew she'd gone. The family hadn't realized it until he pointed it out to them but he <em>knew.<em>

His mate had most likely gone back to Volterra. That was where he would go if he were her. He would go back to someplace safe, someplace where he would feel loved. For him that would be down south with Peter and Charlotte… for Isabella, it was Volterra; the home of the Vampire Royalty.

He knew she wasn't dead. He didn't know how that thought could have crossed his mind because he would not be able to survive if she had died. The pain would be too immense, too strong, utterly crippling. The pain he felt now was just a dull ache in his chest, like a deep bruise.

It was a pain he could live with.

But he didn't want to. He wanted his Isabella, but he'd been so afraid of rejection that he had been the one to reject her. He could honestly say that was the one moment of his existence he regretted the most. He'd tried justifying himself but all his reasoning sounded pathetic and weak.

And so he had accepted he was a coward. Now it was time to go make amends if Isabella would have him.

_Fuck!_ _Why did he have to go and ruin everything? Why did he have to leave her again?_

He felt like a monster again. Just like the old days when he was with Maria. When he showed no compassion, no mercy, when he killed the newborns despite their pleadings. What he had done to Isabella had been different… but no less monstrous. He'd left her alone to face her demons, to face his betrayal, no compassion for her, just selfish intent.

His self-preservation instincts had overruled his rational mind and he had pushed her away.

Jasper sat in his room and wallowed in self-guilt… remorse… pity… and despair. His thoughts were dark and dreary,and at some point they turned into self-doubts and loathing…

_What if she didn't want him back? What if she was better off without him now? _He troubled himself with _what ifs. _

That was when the Major decided it was time to take charge.

He slid over Jasper's tormented consciousness like oil over water, just flipping the glass, submerging the pathetic weakling.

The Major was disgusted with Jasper's weakness. If _he _had been paying attention when Jasper and his mate were together he might have been able to prevent all this trouble. But what was past was past. There was only the future to fix now… and there was no way in hell the Major was going to allow Isabella to slip through their fingers.

She was perfect, she was beautiful, inside and out. Sweet innocence to counter his bloodthirsty tendencies, a lithe seductive form built straight from his fantasies, kindness and compassion to connect with his empathic powers… she was _made_ for him. A gift from the universe… and he was not one to refuse such a gift.

The Major stood and grinned wolfishly, he would find her and bring her back. Let the hunt begin…

_I will find you darlin', don't you worry._

* * *

><p>Edward's death went unnoticed in the Cullen family. His absence was observed by the Denalis but they all dismissed it as him having struck out on his own again. They figured he would return sometime. Naturally, they felt some concern for him but with all the tension around the mansion the past couple days they made allowances for unexplained absences. Never did it occur to them that their coven mate would be dead. And they would not learn of it for a while to come.<p>

Alice and Adam noted the odd occurrences around the covens but they were so caught up in the newly mated bliss that they spared it little attention. They were content and happy together for the moment.

Adam felt a confliction of loyalty when Isabella and Jasper disappeared but his uncertainties were washed away by the strength of his new bond with Alice.

If he had not been bonded he surely would have followed them to wherever they wished, but his first loyalty stayed with Alice. And she was with the Cullens for now… so he would stay with them as well.

* * *

><p><em>Florence <em>

Aro was not usually one to leave Volterra but since his little princess was arriving, he felt he should be there to welcome her home when she stepped off the plane. She had been sorely missed from Volterra. Though in the few years she had resided with them she had done little but hide in the shadows and occasionally speak with them, Isabella had eased her way into their hearts. She was dear to the Volturi family, she was one of them now.

Her young adventure was not over yet but she would receive relief and comfort back with them until her mate was ready for her.

It had been a particularly vicious surprise to him to learn that the former Major Whitlock had abandoned his mate, however briefly it may have been. As a father, he wanted to rip the young man's throat out and sink him into the depths of the ocean for a time, but he knew Isabella loved him. And he knew that everyone had weaknesses… though he had not expected the Major to be so unsure in the ways of love. Aro had been counting on Jasper to show confidence and strength that Isabella could lean on and that would guide her back to herself.

But he had been disappointed…

Aro grimaced as he waited for Isabella's flight to arrive.

Everything would work out, soon enough. But now he needed to greet his daughter… show her that not everyone would hurt her, that she has a true family that loves her.

Isabella stepped out of the tunnel a minute later with Jane and Alec by her sides and Aro felt a swell of pride and affection. He could always count on Jane and Alec. They made a formidable pair, and walking beside Isabella they all resonated strength and companionship. It was truly remarkable.

Aro let them approach and he held out open arms for his dearest Isabella. She went into them gratefully and he stroked her hair soothingly as he felt her tears spill over onto his shoulder.

"Ah, princess… it's alright, you are home now."

Isabella clutched his black coat tightly before pulling away with a sad smile on her delicate face.

"Yes, I'm _home._" she whispered.

He smiled and took her arm and they all departed for Volterra.

* * *

><p>Gallus roamed the forests of the north eagerly. He was restless.<p>

He could not get the little female vampire with the doe-like eyes out of his mind. Each time he closed his eyes he saw her face. The monster in him roared and screamed for her, he wanted her innocence, her delicacy, her sweet nature. He wanted to destroy her.

He had never seen anyone so pure and _good._ He shuddered with pleasure at the thought of being the one to destroy and defile such beauty.

And the best part was she was like him. She was as unaffected by other vampiric powers as he was. Even her other power would not affect him. She would have no defense against him, he would be able to take her and no one would be able to stop him. He would show her pain and cruelty of such that she had never known before. She would break under his hands, she would wither away at his touch.

The satisfaction of destroying her would sate him for a long time coming. He always needed a project. A target. A victim.

_She _would be his next one.

He laughed cruelly into the darkness.

_Come little princess… come out and play with the Commander._


	15. Chapter 15: Dominance

_Author's Note: First I should like to apologize for the incredibly long wait, I had to take a step away from writing for awhile, but I am trying to get back into it. I can't promise my updates will be as often as they used to be but I will finish this story. Also I should like to clarify again, the Peter in the beginning is not Jasper's Peter, it was poor thought on my part to give him that name but Jasper's Peter will be making a show later and then hopefully you will be able to understand better. Anyways enjoy and thanks for all your insightful reviews!_

_Chapter 15: Dominance_

Volterra was her home. That much was certain now. She had lived there for over a decade before finding Jasper and she was relieved to be back within its safe comforting walls. She wandered through the cool halls basking in the silence that echoed off the stone. She felt more at peace in this place than she had back in Washington, even though she'd had Jasper there, it still wasn't the same. It had been a few days since her departure and the longing she felt for her mate was still strong.

_Jasper. _That man was going to be the death of her. Isabella frowned to herself, the pain she felt upon leaving him was still there, she could feel it beneath her shield, scratching and tearing at her walls. But as long as she was away from him, the pain would remain sealed off. No matter how much she wanted to run back to him, to tell him she loved him, she could not allow herself to do so. Self-preservation was instinctual now, if she had stayed with him, bottling up her pain, she would have destroyed herself.

Tears dripped down her marble cheeks. She did not sob, not a sound escaped her closed lips. If only Jasper had understood… it hurt how her own mate couldn't understand her. She thought the bond would make everything alright. He'd wanted her to take on too much. But if she had, it would have broken her even more. These wounds she carried would never have healed.

She stopped her wandering at the end of the hall and entered the balcony, gazing mournfully across the serene gardens below. Such beauty… such peace.

The air stirred behind her as Felix stepped out of the shadows.

She did not turn. She didn't want him seeing her tears though she knew he would smell the venom.

He came to her without hesitation. He stood a head and half taller than her and wrapped his strong arms gently around her lithe waist. He buried his face in her dark curls, "Isabella…" his voice whispered her name, like a sweet caress, there were no other words needed for she knew all he felt just by the tone of his voice.

Isabella leaned back into his chest and he stroked her arm comfortingly. His other hand rested on her stomach and she did not flinch away. Felix was the most physically intimate member of the Volturi, he loved being close to people, he always greeted friends or family with an embrace and she had come to accept and even enjoy his innocent affection.

"What is it that brings you out here, Felix?" she inquired softly.

"Do I need a reason to enjoy the beauty of the gardens and its visitors?" he replied with a smirk.

She sighed in his arms, "I suppose not, but I believe you have one anyways since you have been following me for some time now."

Isabella had noticed his presence in the shadows shortly after her wanderings began, she had waited for him to make his presence known rather than confront him.

He laughed, "Little gets past you now, does it?"

Felix kissed her temple before removing his arms from around her and stepping up to her side and clasping one of her hands in his.

"You are right though," he continued, "I am here to offer you whatever comfort I can for I can see how you suffer and it pains me to se you so."

His deep red eyes penetrated her with concern and love.

She shook her head sadly, "There is none that could offer me comfort now, Felix, save one… and he is not here."

Jasper was who she wanted, who she needed, but she would not return to him and beg him to take her back like a lost puppy. If he wanted her, he would come find her. She had found much peace since returning to Volterra and though her heart ached for her mate, she had gotten time to sort out the conflicting emotions she'd felt when living with the Cullens.

Forgiveness was not so easy to give. She felt she better understood Alice now and she was nearly ready to reach out to her again but there were still small traces of betrayal and fury that she felt towards the little pixie that prevented her from doing so just yet. Isabella had forgiven Emmett and Rose though, there was nothing more they could do to show their repentance and she felt almost comfortable in their company. Esme and Carlisle had also redeemed themselves in her eyes though she still hurt when she thought of them. She was close to forgiveness.

So close, but so far. She wanted time… alone with Jasper. It was a good thing vampires had eternity.

"I think I can help you with that Isabella…" Felix said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes flicked towards him in surprise, "What?" she asked absently.

And then someone entered out from the room across the hall from the balcony and came to stand in the doorway. Someone with blonde hair, golden eyes… someone with a possessive love shining out of his eyes and a triumphant smirk on his face.

The utter elation she felt upon looking on her mate's face dimmed at the sight of the smirk and she bristled a bit, recalling that he had been the one to run away from her. And there he was… _smirking._ She wanted to rail at him, to make him regret ever running from her. Her eyes blazed with alighting fury.

Felix disappeared immediately though neither took note of his absence, too entranced were they with each other.

She felt the fury rise and as he came near her she lifted her hand to strike him. He caught it in a vice-like grip and pulled her close with a harsh tug. She frowned in indignation and struggled to break free from his hold, "Don't think you can get off so easy," she hissed, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his handsome face.

But he just smiled and his mouth descended upon hers, his hands slid up her back dragging her closer to him and soon she was pressed tightly against his lean body. His kiss was fiery, possessive even. It was one of dominance and she let him take over though she still felt the fury burning inside her.

He pulled back for a moment and she looked into his eyes and then knew that this was not her sweet Jasper. She'd seen glimpses of this before but not such a complete switch as had happened now.

"Jasper?" she whispered experimentally.

His golden eyes flashed and his lips curved into a smile as his hands drew her closer and he looked down on her.

"I think you know very well who this is, sweetheart," he drawled, his accent pronounced and unmistakable.

She tried to pull back a little only to find herself encased in an iron grip.

"Major…" she breathed, her voice hitching in the back of her throat.

He grinned and then his lips were on hers again, he lifted her onto the side of the balcony and stood in between her legs grinding his body into hers, sending shocks of lust through them both. Everything was forgotten, all her worries and troubles, she couldn't concentrate when he was kissing her like he was. His grip was firm, strong, and his kisses were dominant, enthralling. He was telling her to submit, her body was telling her to submit. With the Major in charge there was no gentility, no soft kisses, just passion and fire and the urge to dominate her.

His lips were on her chest now, kissing her collarbone, sucking on her neck, trailing up her jawbone, and then capturing her lips in another searing kiss, leaving her frazzled and yearning for more.

"Mate," he growled, "you are never getting away from us again," he promised, his voice deep and husky, sending shivers down her spine.

All she felt was a rush and then the next moment they were in her chambers and he was pressing her down into the bed, sliding off her dress. His hand cupped her center and he began moving his fingers expertly, causing her to gasp and moan in surprise and pleasure. His other hand snaked up and brought her head up to his in his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing and exploring. It was a fiery bliss.

The Major grinned into her mouth as he felt her responding, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. He pumped his fingers in and out of her before pulling out and tugging his clothes off. He pushed her down into the soft duvet covers and growled as he sheathed himself inside her, completely filling her. She cried out and he wound his fingers in her soft brown curls as he ravished her mouth. Her fingers clawed at his back, seeking a hold on him. He kissed her desperately as he moved in and out, quickening his pace until he was pounding into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer and he slipped an arm around her waist lifting her up closer to him so their bodies were touching completely.

The Major was not rough with her, just… dominant. He wanted her to know that she was his and he was hers and nothing was going to separate them again. He would give her back Jasper after this but he had needed this time with her. And he did not regret it. Not at all. His little angel was like a piece of heaven, so sweet, so utterly delicious. If he could he would spend all day ravishing her.

He moved inside her quickly, feeling his release coming and hers. He bent his head and buried his fangs in her shoulder as the pleasure overtook them. They came together in an explosion of ecstasy, so sweet and powerful, they both cried out, feeling nothing but love for one another.

They collapsed, gasping in pleasure and he pulled her into his arms, "You are _mine," _he growled softly.

She smirked into his chest, "As are you my Major."

A sense of satisfaction and pleasure overcame him upon hearing that and he knew he had never been happier. He was going to be sad to have to let Jasper have his little mate again.

They lay there in complete contentment before the Major decided it was time and sat up and straddled his mate, pinning her to the bed.

"Lover, I will be giving you your Jasper now," he paused and she just stared at him, "he has wronged you but know that we love you, little mate, and I will not allow you to be leaving us again, no matter what lover-boy does," he finished firmly.

"And so we part for now…" the Major smirked and gave her a heated kiss before flipping the switch.

Jasper came back, looking horrified and pained.

"Isabella," he gasped, "I- "

She cut him off with a tender kiss and climbed up on his lap. Her temper had cooled and she knew that was why the Major had been the one to confront her first, instead of Jasper.

"Jasper, I know… it's alright, all I want is you right now… I don't want your apologies, I just want you to love me."

He stared at her incredulously, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

Isabella had missed his tenderness, gods how she loved him. Her body arched beneath his caresses and she had never loved him more. The Major had been a wonderful lover, that was certain, but she also loved Jasper's gentle treatment, and right now that was all she wanted. She was curious about the situation between Jasper and the Major, they both seemed to be the opposite extremes of one another… but her questions would wait until later.

Now was the time to feel, to love.

And so she did.

Aro could not decide whether he was pleased or irritated with the arrival of his Isabella's mate. He had wanted them to solve their problems but it seemed that they had another problem that he had not been aware of. He did not know how it could have happened. How was Jasper's conscience able to split his personality and develop two different people within the same being? He had been very curious indeed to learn all that Jasper knew of his situation.

However, he was pleased indeed to meet the _Major_. There was a fine vampiric specimen worthy of his Isabella. A commanding officer in the Southern Vampire Wars years ago, honorable, strong, intelligent; a worthy mate for Isabella to lean on through her troubles.

Aro frowned, but Isabella would need someone like Jasper to help her heal her wounds, she would need his empathic powers and his kindness. So yes, the Jasper and the Major were perfect for Isabella… but only _together_ would they be her true mate.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to join the personalities back together. They had been so long apart that fusing them together would be difficult if they found a way. He strongly suspected there was nothing the Volturi could do to help their princess and her mate… they would have to solve Jasper's issue by themselves. As often cases were with love.

Aro snarled to himself. He did not appreciate the inability to ease his daughter's pain. Although he maintained the ruthless persona of the Volturi leader, he was loyal to his own and if one had a problem, they _all _suffered the issue. It was by choice really, but it kept their family strong and he would not let one fall because he could not help her.

With determination on his mind he called for Sulpicia, he hoped she would have some kind words to ease his anxiety as Isabella and her mate reunited.

Jasper stroked Isabella's dark curls, entwining his fingers in her hair, marveling at her beauty. She was on her side, curled into his chest, her eyes closed in contentment. Her lithe fingers rested gently against his chest. They lay nude under the crimson sheets on her bed.

Oh his sweet darlin'…

He didn't know what had gone wrong in Alaska, it was like a gray fog had descended on his memories and reasoning and he found it impossible to understand what he had been thinking. He was afraid of losing her, and he had almost lost her due to his own actions! But now he was here… with her. All would be well.

He thought he would feel more longing to be back with his coven after leaving them but he found he did not miss their company at all. He realized now that he should not have tried to urge the family and Isabella to make amends so soon, it had caused a rift in their own relationship that had caused unnecessary pain.

But he had learned the lesson… and he would gladly live here with the Volturi if it would make his mate happy. Or they could go off and live on their own for a few years while they healed themselves. As long as she was with him.

The Major's visits had been increasing in frequency lately, Jasper had been shoved aside as the Major took over his body, forcing him to watch helplessly as the Major took control. While in _this_ situation, the Major had done some good for Isabella, Jasper worried about the Major's increased aggression. He worried that he might become the dominant personality, that Jasper would have to wait for the Major to allow him time with his mate rather than the other way around.

The Major loved Isabella, that was certain, but he knew nothing of kindness or mercy. He was fierce, unforgiving, possessive, and he would not be able to show Isabella the tenderness she needed. There was only so much Isabella would be able to handle from him, when she needed a kind or gentle word she would need Jasper, not the Major. When she needed someone to fight for her, she would need the Major. When she needed to be shown love, she would need Jasper. It was both of them she needed and he recognized that, but he couldn't say he was happy about it because he knew how ruthless and vicious the Major could be. There was an underlying fear that he would inadvertently hurt Isabella.

He couldn't hurt this little female curled in her arms again. He wouldn't.

"Darlin'," he murmured gently, drawing her attention to him, "I need to apologize… I know I have hurt you and I can't tell you how sorry I am... I will not do so again, I promise you."

He intently stared into her golden eyes, hoping she would see the sincerity in him.

"I love you, with all my soul," he whispered, "you are my eternity, and I would not exist without you."

He knew the Major could never be so honest about his feelings so he told her with grave intensity how much he loved her, needed her. He poured out his heart, desperately hoping she would forgive him.

Looking into her eyes as he spoke, he could see the love and passion blazing out at him and he saw that she forgave him. Though he had hoped for it, he felt did not deserve it.

She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked his marble skin, her sweet voice spoke to him, "Jasper, you are my mate and though you hurt me, you have made your amends and I'm ready to start our life together."

Isabella smiled up at him, her beautiful face sincere and hopeful, "I forgive you," she whispered.

Then her lips rose to meet his and they knew they would be spending a long while in her chambers, the Volturi could wait.


End file.
